


Sweet Lolita

by Pridefulrose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prideshipping, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pridefulrose/pseuds/Pridefulrose
Summary: It was a very rainy day the day Kaiba Seto decided to return to this village and after six years of waiting Yami finally met him again. Their first encounter had not been as smooth as they had expected. Yami had surprised Kaiba with a new set of skills that he did not have before and a new fashion sense. He had been capable of immobilizing Isono after a fist fight, this lead Kaiba to the main entrance and into the kitchen once he heard the commotion inside the house he had left Yami in charge of. The encounter had been thunderous, fast, noisy and blinding.Once they realized who was the other both of them felt relief. That night where the moon had settled at its pick in the moonlit night, Yami welcomed him with a sweet, longing and innocent kiss.That night Yami had prepare him a nice, warm meal and a series of skillfully handmade wagashi.





	1. Chapter 1

When Mai Valentine had called, she had not expected to listen to her nephew beg her to let him stay at the Kaiba mansion for the night. She was surprised when Yami explained to her that Kaiba was back. She did not mind as long as Kaiba promised her that Yami would return the day after. She understood the teen would like to share some time with the older man.  
However, she knew Kaiba had no idea that Yami’s parents were dead and that she was his legal guardian now. She knew the man would dig up what happened. Mai let out a resigned sigh and asked her nephew to let her talk to the other man. Yami handed the telephone to Kaiba. He was smiling when the brunet grabbed it.

“Kaiba speaking,” Kaiba said roughly.

“Hello, dear Kaiba,” Mai answered amused. 

“Mrs.Valentine,” Kaiba replied

“My nephew explained everything to me already. I take my nephew will be in good hands,” Mai assumed. 

“I will take full responsibility,” Kaiba answered with conviction. 

“Good to know. However, I would like him to be here at 8:00 am tomorrow morning,” Mai demanded with an amused tone.

“Understood. He will be there,” Kaiba retorted. 

“Thanks. Now let me speak with my nephew” Mai retorted back. 

Kaiba gave back the phone to Yami and decided to leave him be. It was already strange that Mai Valentine was the one answering the phone. He needed that report. There was something strange going on. He shook his head and decided to refocus on what could be done right now. At least, he could please the teen by eating the wagashi he had prepared for him. He sipped slowly on the tea and took a bite of the wagashi. They were delicious.

When Yami was done talking to his aunt, he came back outside. He was eager to see what happened to his candies. He was delightfully surprised when he saw that there were some missing. Yami poured him more tea and he sat quietly next to him. They both enjoyed their dessert in silence. When Yami was finished he asked the older man if he was done as well. Kaiba nodded and let him carry away the plates and the tea utensils. Kaiba sighed once Yami left. He had his suspicions about what was going on but he couldn’t be one one hundred percent sure unless he had Isono’s report. He enjoyed the rest of his tea for the time being. However, it was not long before he entered the house and decided to go the to his bedroom that had a desk to do some work. Yami was busy anyways inside the kitchen he would rather not bother him. 

Around ten, Kaiba decided to move to his bedroom where he had a desk. Yami stayed downstairs and he could listen to the clicking noise of the dishes. It was strangely calming.

He was in the middle of answering some mail when he received the report that he wanted. He could not believe what the papers were telling. He was shocked to learn that Yami’s parents died in a car accident. Yami had been fourteen years old, at the time. He swallowed hard as he felt his throat close down. Yami had looked so fine. He never expected this. He had not known…regardless he had to wonder if this was the reason Yami had avoided talking about his parents during dinner? Was he trying to not think about it? He continued reading the information. Yami's parents died in a very mysterious accident. The incident had as main investigator a young police man in his late twenties his name was Dartz. There had been a malfunction on the car and they lost control and it had sent them both to their death. He finished with the report. He had learned that the only survivor of the accident had been Mai Valentine and that it was because of the incident that she lost the ability to move her legs. After the incident, however, she chose to take care of Yami by becoming his legal guardian.

A soft knock took his attention towards the door. Yami asked for permission to enter. Kaiba sighed. It was not the best time for it but he let the teen get in. Yami entered the room, he was smiling softly. He had brought hot chocolate. He placed it on Kaiba’s desk. Kaiba nodded as a silent thank you. 

Yami smiled warmly at the brunet. He sat down and started talking about everything that he could think of. He explained why he was dressed as a Lolita when they met. His school had a strange tradition where they would choose a very young and delicate looking boy and they would get him to participate in the school’s spirit activities as the school’s idol. So apparently his cousin Yugi, was the first option to become the newest idol, his height, big eyes and soft demeanor did not help it. The class was completely adamant about Yugi holding the title of class’ idol. Nonetheless, Yami intervened once Yugi had felt overwhelmed by their demands, so he offered himself. Luckily or unluckily depending on the point of view, people ended up adoring Yami’s confidence when wearing the outfits. He rambled a little bit and before he knew it the teen had fallen asleep. Kaiba did pay attention to what the teen had to share, nonetheless he kept on working on his computer. He was so concentrated on his tasks that he did not notice when Yami fell asleep.

One hour later, he started listening to sounds coming from the bed. He was on his bed whimpering and calling out for help. He walked up to him and called out his name while he shook him delicately. However, when he heard his name Yami just reacted stronger. Suddenly, he screamed and the younger man woke up startled with tears on his face. 

“They are dead,” he mumbled several times. 

Kaiba just pulled the teen against him and held him tight. Yami looked so vulnerable and small in his arms, he did know what to do. He felt as Yami was clinging to him. The brunet waited until Yami’s sobs subsided. 

“Whats wrong?” Kaiba inquired with a serious tone.

“Seto?” Yami asked with confusion.

“Its me” Seto answered. 

“I thought I was alone… they are dead.” Yami said with a broken whisper.

“Who are they?” Seto inquired 

“My parents…’’ Yami answered with a hurt tone. 

The brunet nodded in silence and let Yami embrace him. He let himself console the teen. Slowly the younger man felt his consciousness slip and as soon as he woke up he also fell asleep again. He left a pensive Kaiba pondering what to do next. He did not want to leave Yami to fend off his nightmares all alone but the only thing he could offer was his presence. He decided then not to wake him up. He finally let the teen lay on his bed and he covered him. He also prepared his side of the bed. it was not like it was the first time he had share a bed with Yami. It was a little strange to look at the teen and see the kid he was once. Nothing has changed, he tried to convince himself. Yami was still that kid but now he was just entering his late teenhood. He sighed once more and proceeded to get ready to bed. Within minutes, he was ready to sleep and he finally laid on the bed with the teen. Strangely, sleep came faster than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

When Yami woke, up he was surprised to see Seto next to him. He tried to remember what he had done the night before. Kaiba had come back. He had welcomed him, cooked for him, called his aunt, and then he decided to keep him company when he was working. He had started a conversation and fell asleep accidentally. He had nightmares, woken up, and confessed to Kaiba that his parents were dead. Yami bit his lip hard. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He had not foreseen that he would tell such thing to the brunet the first time after his return. He blushed. How embarrassing! He looked down again at the brunet. It was quiet early; he could at least prepare breakfast and get ready.   
He looked down at Seto. Yami smiled to himself. He could prepare something nice while he was sleeping. Carefully, Yami left the bed and went back to his room to get ready. 

\----------II----------

Seto woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. The sweet smell made its way to his room. It was accompanied by the smell of fresh bread. He turned to realize Yami was not there anymore. Slightly confused, he decided that it was time to get out of bed and start his routine. He headed for the bathroom to take a shower. 

Half an hour later Kaiba descended from the stairs. He immediately walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see a very elaborated breakfast. He headed directly to the coffee that was still hot and served himself a cup. It was delicious. He walked to the table to examine the food. It was a very American breakfast with egg omelet, milk, orange juice, jelly, French toasts, and recently cut berries. Everything looked fine. Regardless, he still could not find Yami.

Seto grabbed a toast and decided to look around the house. It was getting late and they needed to leave. However, Yami was not in sight. Once he was done walking through the house, he decided to go to the garden. When Seto stepped outside, he didn’t see anything on the garden. He walked farther into it when he saw Yami. He slowly stopped walking and found he could not take his eyes off the teen. 

Yami was alright. Yami was resting on top of a towel among a bunch of trees. The sun was slowly caressing his skin. It seemed like he was going to do his job as a Lolita; a little provocative and a touch of innocent beauty. He was wearing a white crop top with a white shirt and white thigh-highs. His delicate hands were busy, one with a deck of cards, and the other with a handful of strawberries that were resting next to him. Yami took a bite of one. His lips parted so he could bite the bittersweet fruit the sweet juice invaded his mouth, and he absentmindedly moaned. 

When Seto looked at the scene, he forgot where he was. For the first time he thought of Yami as an alluring being, almost mythical… a nymph or a fairy. An enthralling being that was seductive in its delicacy. The wind danced softly through his hair. His outfit as provocative as the silky softness of recently bloomed roses that were surrounding him, scattered here and there. 

The morning was quite humid and hot. Suddenly the sprinklers activated, acting as if it was true rain slowly soaking the younger man with water. Yami just let out a sigh of pleasure when the water started to cool him down. He continued eating the fruit completely oblivious to the blue eyes that were thirstily drinking up the mirage in front of them.   
Unluckily for the beholder, the same breeze that rendered the image so mesmerizing decided to carry a bug that landed on his eye. The man came to his senses as the painful ordeal made him realize what he was doing. He re-entered the house and immediately went to the bathroom to take the demonic bug out of his eye. He poured plenty of water until he felt the relief of getting it out. He looked himself in the mirror and realized that had the insect not distracted him, he would still be outside. This wouldn’t be so alarming if it was not the fact that it was Yami himself he was spying on. It was probably the heat, yes it must be that, the heat was getting to him. He decided then to take a towel with him and make Yami get ready to go back home with his aunt.   
\-------------------------III-----------------------  
The soft breeze of the early morning was quite cozy. It was summer time. The days started earlier and the heat was there. He was calmly playing solitaire while eating some fresh fruits that he had grown in the mansion's garden. Suddenly, the sprinklers turned on and the water was softly pouring on him. it was a nice feeling on his skin. The calming atmosphere was briefly broken when he heard a groan coming from the mansion’s direction but when he tried to see who it was, he could not see anyone. Shrugging to himself, Yami ignored it and continued his game alone.  
Abruptly, the brunet got out of the house with a towel in hand and called his name. He jumped a little when he heard the other approach so swiftly.   
\------------------------IV-----------------------------  
The brunet carried the towel with him. He made Yami jump when he approached, but he ignored the reaction. They needed to go. His breath hitched for a second when Yami stood. The white clothes were allowing a certain degree of transparency that was tantalizing and a little too sexual. He looked away and handed Yami the cloth. 

“We need to go,” he snapped. 

Yami looked at him surprised by the tone. Had he done something wrong? He was about to ask, but the brunet just told him to hurry up because they were late and that he needed to change his clothes since they were wet. He might be rich but that doesn’t mean he was going to let Yami soak his limousine.


	3. Chapter 3

The limo ride was quiet. Yami had changed his outfit. He was wearing short overalls- exposing those slender legs- with a white shirt that was pretty tight. Kaiba gulped. Yami was distracted looking outside the window, meanwhile Kaiba’s mind was racing. His reaction this morning to Yami was making him tense. Yami had been a seductive vision. For the first time, Yami didn’t look like the young boy he knew but rather his body had matured. For a moment of madness, Yami had looked like a romantic candidate and he was not sure what to feel about it. He surely was sleep deprived, or maybe there was something wrong with his head. 

Surely, they had shared important moments since the day he met the young boy that rainy day. Gozaburo had punished him by not letting him inside the mansion. Yami had been his savior. He still could remember those big red eyes looking at him and a warm, gentle hand that had extended in order to let him eat a sandwich the other had bought. He guided him to the safety of his own home and helped him when nobody else would. He owed so much to both Yami and his parents. Since that moment, Yami had become special, and years later, he still welcomed his presence. It was strange after six years there was a subtle ease that let him be comfortable around the teen. 

_______I_________

Mai valentine was eagerly waiting her nephew. She was sure Yami would like what she did with Mana. She and Mana where the ones in charge of the clothes he wore. She had done a new design inspired by the macaroons that they sold at Yami’s workplace. It would be a combination of sweet Lolita and decora fashion. A completely light pink, sleeveless dress with laces and ribbons. The head piece had fake macaroons with soft pastel colors and similar accessories. 

When she heard the door being opened, she moved as quickly as she could with her wheel chair. Her nephew entered the house. Yami greeted her warmly, and Mai did the same. Silently, Yami shifted and let her aunt see the CEO that was standing on the doorway. He greeted her with a nod. 

“How are you, aunt?” Yami inquired.

“Fine fine, I am eager to show you the new outfit. Why don’t you both come inside and get comfortable.” Mai answered enthusiastically.

“Yes, aunt.” Yami answered with a smile. 

“This new uniform was Mana’s idea.” Mai added. 

Yami nodded in acknowledgement and continued to listen to all the technicalities of her most recent creation. Kaiba followed them silently. She went inside her studio and gave him the dress and the accessories. She let her nephew walk into his bedroom so he could put it on. Once they were alone, Kaiba finally asked, "What do you mean by uniform?" 

“Oh yes that. Yami works at a local bakery. The eldest son of one of my friends decided to take the family business in his hands, and now he works there. He recruited Yami. Since Yami had been searching for a job for a while, he gave him an opportunity. Yami is a good kid. He got the job. I’m so lucky.” Mai explained to the brunet, knowing that she would need to fill him in after such a long time. 

Mai knew that Yami had taken the job as a way a to be more independent and not let her have all the responsibility of his expenses. If it meant helping his aunt financially, he was more than ready to take advantage of his knowledge in makeup and other set of skills that he gained by being a lolita.

Mai went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for her nephew and her guest. It was not long before he heard Yami’s voice, calling out for help. He tried to call to his aunt, but she was busy. Curious, he decided to investigate. He followed Yami’s voice and stopped before a room he assumed belonged to the teen, and as expected, he entered Yami’s room. As soon as he was inside, he spotted the teen who was facing a body mirror in front of him. He was looking at himself in all angles, but he seemed to have difficulties with the zipper. He sighed and turned around. 

“Oh, Seto! Great! Could you please help me with the zipper?” He asked as he turned around, leaving his back exposed.

Kaiba stood there frozen as he saw Yami. He looked angelical and delicate as he moved around, yet he did not notice how entrancing he looked. He swallowed hard when he saw the smooth skin that had been displayed in that moment. When the teen spoke to him, Kaiba just nodded. Slowly but surely, he zipped the dress. Yami smiled at him.

“Thank you.” Yami said with a smile

Kaiba nodded silently. 

Mai cried in delight when she saw the uniform. It was faithful to his job at school- he was wearing another Lolita. The sweet Lolita dress was light pink with lace and ribbons. For the decora part of the outfit, Mai had added a little bag in the shape of a macaroon, and also a head piece with several macaroons on top, pink, green, light blue and light purple. Mai was satisfied with her work. Yami looked fantastic. She looked at the clock and told her nephew that it was almost time to go to the bakery. 

When he heard that Yami was working at the bakery that day, he decided to accompany him. Yami and him decided to walk there. It was not so far away, but it took them around fifteen minutes to reach it. There, Yami immediately entered the place and started talking to the manager. Kaiba was outside and waited for him. Yami received a small quantity of pamphlets. Once he had them in his hands, he went outside and started greeting people and handing them out. Suddenly, a certain someone approached from his side. 

“Mr. Dartz! You scared me.” Yami said startled. 

The handsome man looked at the beautiful Lolita in front of him and smiled. His doll was as magnificent as ever. Yami was stunning in his new outfit. He could not tear his gaze away. He started talking to his precious doll. Every opportunity was a good excuse to be around Yami.

Meanwhile, Seto saw the mysterious man approaching Yami shamelessly. He was smiling at Yami and talking to him, making him laugh as well. Whoever he was, he wasn’t sure why this man didn’t sit well with him. His hands clenched into fists when he saw the other leaning towards Yami. Yami just laughed it off again and brushed it off. They continued their light chatter.


	4. fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple trip to rediscover some old memories while observing the beauty of nature.

It was irritating, maddening and infuriating, Seto thought. Who was this man? Why is it that Yami looked familiar with him? He did not notice that the man seemed to be flirting with him? He was supposed to be working. He didn’t have time to be humoring that man. 

Yami felt a very uncomfortable sensation, like if he was being observed. He looked around just to find Seto’s blue eyes on him. Yami smiled, so it has been him this whole time. He waved at him.   
Dartz noticed that Yami was acting strange as he looked around. Yami did even smiled warmly to a man he had never seen before. He was brunet and very tall. He had never seen him in town before. He felt jealousy rising. How dare he take away the attention of his sweet Lolita?! He looked as Yami left his usual post in order to talk to the brunet. He needed to know who he was. Dartz left the scene, he had work to do. 

Yami told him goodbye and told him that he’d be coming that night to the mansion. 

 

________II____________

That night the moon shined on the black sky. It allowed some mischievousness. Yami decided it was time to go to Kaiba. Completely alone and with a basket in his arms the teen ran towards the Kaiba mansion. 

Once he was near the mansion’s ground, he stopped in front of it. Knowing all of its co knew all of corners, he started searching for the right window. He stopped in front of the window that he knew it led to the study. He looked quickly and noticed the light on. He took small stones and decided to throw them in order to get Kaiba’s attention. 

 

Kaiba in the meantime was busy working on his computer. At, first he thought his brain was making up the noises coming from the window but it continued for a couple of minutes, so he walked to wards it and opened it up. 

‘Seto!” Yami yelled 

“Yami?” Seto inquired

“Yes, its me! Come down I want to show you something.” 

Seto was confused as to why the teen would come so late to his house and why was he acting as if it was a great secret and that he wanted him to go downstairs. 

“Let’s go. I want to show you something,” Yami repeated with conviction.

Seto hesitated. He needed to work. 

“Come on! Its been such a long time,” Yami said hopefully.   
With those words, Seto felt guilty. It was not like it something bad was going to happen if he followed the teen. 

Yami smiled brightly when Seto came down and opened the door. 

Once he was downstairs, Kaiba nodded in greeting. Yami signaled him to follow him. Kaiba said nothing as he locked the door and proceeded to follow the teen. 

Both the brunet and the teen walked towards the forest. They walked until they were near a river. Yami walked excitedly through the path he was following. Before they knew it, they had arrived at the special place the younger man wanted to show. Yami took out a blanket and spread it on the ground. He sat down and gestured to the brunet to do the same. They both settled down on top of the blanket. Suddenly as if by magic a lot of small bright dot started rising around them. Fireflies surrounded them in seconds. He remembered then. This was the place where he and Yami would come to watch the fireflies when they were younger. 

“Do you remember now?” Yami asked with a smile.

Kaiba looked directly into those crimson eyes and nodded silently. 

A small seven-year-old known as Yami was struggling to catch a bunch of fireflies. Legend says that if you catch enough of them and put them into a jar and give that jar to the person you love their happiness will be secured. The tale had remained in his mind for quite a long time. He knew there was someone he loved that more than anyone needed the help of this miracle. Yami had decided that since he loved his friend Seto, he would give them to him. That same night Yami went to visit his friend in secret. He scooped a small amount of small stones and put them inside his pocket. Then he finally decided to follow the path to Seto’s home.   
Seto was reading a book. It was past nine when he heard a soft hitting noise against the window. He approached the window. The child looked around just to see a familiar face. It was Yami who was holding a jar in his hand and a net and was signaling to follow him. Seto looked around. He climbed unto the window and unto a nearby branch from a tree that was right next to the window of his bedroom. Once on the ground Yami ran up to him and hugged him. Seto grunted as the other boy almost knocked them over. Excitedly, Yami told him to follow him. He grabbed Seto’s hand and both of them started running, always careful to not be noticed. 

Yami explained Seto what he intended to do. they would catch as many fireflies as they could. He guided him towards the secret place where he found all the fireflies. Seto just listened to him about the legend. He could not help but blush when he realized that Yami was basically telling him that he was appreciated to that extent. Once they reached the place Yami who was holding his hand let it go and smiled at him. The night was illuminated by the moon and as if on cue fireflies started floating around shining as brightly as they could.  
They both laughed as they tried to catch the little insects that were flying around them. It was one of the dumbest things Seto have ever done but if it was with Yami , it was not that bad. At least he got out of the mansion. 

 

“Do you remember when I gave you a jar with a bunch of fireflies? I swear I was convinced that they were of good luck and a charm to guard you from bad people. We spent quiet sometime catching them.” Yami commented with a laugh. 

Seto paused for a second and tried to remember. The memories came back slowly, he remembered Yami being enthusiastic about something. He told him about a story his mother had shared with him. Apparently, the story goes that once upon a girl wished for her father’s recovery, so every night she would go out and pray. Completely moved the fireflies decided to help her and in a miraculous moment her father was cured, from then onwards the small insects were considered good luck charms with some type of mystical power that made wishes come true. It was mere superstition , seto thought to himself. 

“It was not like the first time you have made me do something incoherent,” Seto said with a mocking tone.   
Yami blushed at that and pouted. 

“You could have said no,” he replied indignantly. 

“What and listen to your whining afterwards?” Seto retorted.  
“I do not whine” Yami exclaimed

Seto shrugged and Yami’s pout deepened and he crossed his arms. The action made Seto laugh. It was moments like this that he deemed Yami cute. They both fell silent and continued to watch the small insects that floated mischievously around them. Seto looked at Yami whose facial’s features had relaxed and was simply enjoying the view with a slight smile. Seto looked around. After a few moments, he felt Yami’s hand on top of his. He looked back at him and Yami just smiled. 

“ I know it might sound old, but I’m glad you are back” Yami whispered. 

Seto just nodded at that not really knowing how to answer. It had been a long time since someone had missed him in the sincere way that Yami did. It was surprising and he was unsure on how to react to it. 

He somehow felt content. 

The night grew older and they decided that it was time to go back. Yami rolled up the blanket he had brought with him. Seto was waiting for him so they could go back together. the teen was planning on staying at the mansion that night. They were silent the whole way back. It was peaceful like that and both felt comfortable. Once they reached the mansion, both of them entered quietly inside. Yami was the first one to step in and Seto followed, he bent down to take f his shoes and when he was done he was slowly getting up when Yami took his face in his hands and slightly kissed his lips. Seto was so surprised that he did not stop the action and received the kiss gently. Yami smiled softly at him and told him goodbye. He proceeded to run up the stairs to his room. Leaving a very confused Kaiba behind. Kaiba raised his hand and ran it across his hair a couple of times. Yami was quickly becoming a dilemma for the older brunet but he was too tired to do anything about it and decided to go straight back to work back at his study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nightmare Roses and mighty sapphy for the reviews and the support. It makes me want to write more.   
> Fighting_for_creativity thank you as well for the support. Thank you so much for your kind words, I am so glad you enjoy my fiction


	5. Chapter 5

It was strange. He had never felt overly comfortable when sharing living space with someone else and yet here he was accepting Yami’s presence in his life. He being there was to the very least convenient or that is what he tried to convince himself of. The more time they share their lives the more difficult it became to ignore the new feelings that were taking over his mind. He could recognize them. He has had to suffer because of them and now history repeated itself. He promised himself it would not happen again, specially not after she left. However, life had a very twisted sense of humor and now he was trapped by those feelings again, except this time Lolita was a forbidden fruit he shouldn’t bite. Nonetheless, desiring things that he should not was not uncommon for him and he was paying dearly for it. He observed as Yami moved around the kitchen preparing breakfast. He sipped again the special coffee Yami had the habit to make for him whenever he stayed. 

It was alsmot frightening to see how easily Yami had worn down his walls and made himself an important part of his week overall. He looked at the clock, he was going to leave for school soon and for the looks of it he had an special occasion or activity he needed to assist to as Lolita. He was wearing a light pink short Lolita dress with a small cardigan of the same color and a pink beret. He had chosen to wear a pink pair of high heels with white high thighs.  
Yami finished with the kitchen and sat down next to him. He told Seto that he would be busy that day and he would visit his senpai ‘Mahad’. Seto frowned at that he had never heard of this Mahad. Yami chuckled at the sudden sour expression and explained that he was in charge of all the details regarding his Lolita persona and that with his little sister Mana, they made Lolita possible. Yami chatted with him while he ate his breakfast and while he was doing the dishes. When Yami was done, he approached him and gave him a goodbye kiss before leaving through the front door. 

Seto sighed to himself when Yami was no longer there to see him. he touched his cheek still been able to feel the light pressure of the kiss. All of this was going to get more complicated. It was the idea that he wanted Lolita but would not dare touch Yami. He had made peace with himself once he understood he was attracted to the teen but that did not mean that controlling himself was going to be easy. It was going to be a long day, he thought. 

_________ II_________

Unwittingly, Yami had left a very conflicted Seto behind. He was happy he got to spend another weekend with the brunet at his mansion. His good humor was noticeable to his fans that waited for him at the entrance. He smiled brightly and a lot of them swooned at such beautiful expression. 

Mahad was waiting for Yami near the entrance. He was on his phone, Mana was sending him the pics of the new outfit Yami was going to wear for the Summer festival and the Sports events that were getting near. Suddenly, he heard a lot of strange cries and noises.  
“Aaaaahhh, he is here” Mahad murmured to himself.  
“Good Morning Mahad!” Yami shouted as he ran into his direction “Hope, I am not late”  
“No, you are just in time” Mahad answered with a smile of his own.  
Yami smiled back at him.  
“MMmmmm, you know, I have noticed lately that you have been smiling a lot more” Mahad commented teasingly.  
Yami blushed at the remark and looked away while he laughed nervously, “Am I that obvious?”

“Like an open book,” Mahad replied with a chuckle. 

“Sooo, what do we have for today’s schedule?” Yami asked trying to change the subject. 

“Oh no no no no, you don’t get to change topics with me,” Mahad teased. 

“No its ok, I just woke up in a really good mood,” he explained 

Mahad looked at him skeptically. 

“Fine! I was with Seto,” he finally conceded. 

Mahad laughed, “Oh? Is that so?”

“Pfft, that is so,” Yami answered.

Yami have told Mahad about Kaiba after their first encounter. It was a long story that he wanted to share with his friend. Mahad wisely decided to keep silent and guided him to the room destined to be the changing room for Lolita’s outfits. They needed to see if there were any issues with the new selection of clothes. 

“Mana said she was very proud of this new collection,” Mahad mentioned while he helped Yami in and out of his new outfits. 

“Thank her for everything. God knows everything is easier with her help,” Yami replied. 

They continued in silent. Mahad nodded his approval with every outfit. There were as usual some minor changes here and there that they would need to warn Mana about but otherwise everything was a perfect fit. Now they just needed the outfits for the sports events and the school’s festival. 

__III__  
It started a month ago.  
His eye twitched with barely repressed anger. 

Again. It happened again!  
Maybe this was life’s punishment for desiring Lolita or maybe it was simply karma.  
It was the 10th time in a short period of time that he got a ticket. It felt as if he was being observed constantly and every single mistake he made was punished by some sort of dark vigilant.  
He looked around to see if anyone was there…no one. It was strange. He would like to figure out who was the officer that kept torturing him with this amazingly frequent tickets.  
He sighed and got inside his car. He needed to be more careful. Nobody knew him in here, it was obvious that in Domino no one would dare give him one. He ignited the engine and he waited for a moment before deciding to move the car, just in that moment he noticed a police car that was parked not far away from where his automobile. He turned and slowly he got out of the small street. When he was near the police car he couldn’t help but want to see who was the one inside. He blinked once then twice in rapid succession. He knew that man inside it. It was the man that was talking to Yami when he had accompanied him to the bakery. His long hair was a giveaway. So it was him. he wondered if he had also been responsible of the other tickets he received. Nonetheless he could not answer that. He decided to take note on his presence. 

Dartz observed closely as the brunet walked up to his car. He was new in town, so he did not know that whatever he had going on in Domino, it wouldn’t have weight outside his comfort zone. He did not like him at all. Lolita seemed to be charmed by the young brunet. Seto Kaiba, his name was in red and underlined in his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Roses: thank you so much for reviewing every chapter so far.I am glad you enjoyed the introduction of Dartz into the story. hopefully he will be interesting to you. 
> 
> Thanks to you Sapphy for reviewing my work constantly.


	6. Sweet lolita Cupcakes

It was early in the morning when a sweet smell gently woke him up. It smelled familiar. It was Saturday, he thought drowsily. His senses were reactivating slowly. He opened his eyes with delicacy and blinked a couple of times. He yawned. It was time to get ready. 

Completely unknown to Seto, Yami was doing some pancakes for them both. He had come inside the building after jogging from his aunt’s house to the Kaiba mansion. It was a nice way to start his day. Now, he would surprise his favourite brunet with some pancakes. He had learned the technique on how to do them big and fluffy unlike the thin ones he was used to prepare. He failed a couple of times but soon he managed to do a couple of perfect and fluffy pancakes. 

When Seto had gone through his morning routine he decided to go eat breakfast. As he descended the stairs the sweet smell that had rose him, grew stronger with each step that he took. He entered the kitchen curiously just to see Yami there. He was at the mansion again and he already cooked them both a delicious meal. Yami sensed someone’s presence behind him. he turned around and looked at Seto. He smiled and walked towards him. to Seto’s surprise Yami hugged him quickly. 

“Pancakes are ready and coffee too,” Yami announced cheerfully. 

“Thanks,” replied the brunet. 

He took the offer and his very first instinct was to go towards the coffee. He needed it to be a functional human being, specially so early in the morning. He filled his cup and started nursing it. It was deeply satisfying. he observed as Yami was putting on the table his meal. He swallowed hard when he noticed that Yami was wearing those short shorts again and a black tank top. His smooth legs where in open display. It was too early to have his mind in the gutter, he berated himself for thinking about Yami like that.   
Kaiba sat down at the table and Yami innocently sat next to him, ignorant of what Kaiba was thinking. He smiled at him. Yami started chatting about his week at school while the brunet listened ot him and ate the food on his plate. The pancakes were fantastic, the only problem it was they were too big. Halfway through Kaiba had to stop, he was full already. Yami continued eating and finished his plate. 

“So I was wondering if you would like to bake cupcakes with me,” Yami said as he finished his meal. 

“Excuse me?”

“I was asking if you would like to bake some cupcakes with me,” Yami asked with big hopeful eyes trying to make sure that Kaiba would be moved by them. 

Kaiba swallowed. Yami was doing the puppy eyes. He was practically begging him to do it. His eye twitched. 

“Fine! I’ll do it!” Kaiba growled. 

Yami was so happy that his first reaction was to kiss the brunet’s cheek. 

“Great! I will prepare everything” Yami said enthusiastically before giving Seto a second kiss on his cheek.   
Yami automatically started preparing all the ingredients. Seto on the other hand was busy texting on his phone the instructions for that day to his secretary. Yami made sure everything was ready before calling out to Seto.   
“It is done. Everything is ready for us to commence,” Yami announced with enthusiasm. 

When Seto came into the kitchen everything was already sorted out in different bowls and cups. He looked at it confused. It would be the first time he would bake something. He hopes Yami will not get too disappointed. 

“I do not know how to bake” he spits out a little more forceful than he wanted. Luckily, Yami ignored it. “Don’t worry it is not that complicated. I will guide you through it, besides we are not at the fun part just yet”

Yami then started the process. He had already pre-heated the oven. They first mixed the dry products together such as flour, sugar, cocoa powder and baking soda; afterwards, on a second container they added the milk, the melted butter and the eggs. Thirdly, they mixed them together and pour them inside paper cups inside the tray. Finally, they placed them inside the oven and wait for twenty minutes before they are ready. However, they were not quite finished since they needed to do the icing from scratch. Yami put inside aa bowl the butter and used the mixer until the butter’s consistency changed, it turned whiter and grew in size. Yami added the icing sugar slowly until it had the right texture and finally. he poured some milk and vanilla inside the bowl to bring out the flavor. Yami prepared the icing inside icing bags so they could start decorating the cupcakes It was a messy job that was for sure, luckily both of them were wearing aprons.   
“Is it your first time decorating cupcakes?”  
“Yes”  
“Nice. I will teach you how to do it,” Yami retorted with a smile. 

“Well will do it on this paper so you can practice,” Yami said while he cut a piece of the paper. 

Yami was a very patient instructor. Seto did not feel like it was difficult. The hardest part was to get used to the amount of pressure that the icing required to get out. He sometimes added too much or too little pressure. After a while, he got used to both the movements and force. The whole time Yami would come close to him and he could feel the heat of his body. Sometimes those gentle hands would touch his in order to guide him slowly. It was a tender type of companionship, one that he did not mind. he couldn’t get stressed out when Yami’s soft voice was so near him. 

When they were done with the practice Yami took a small amount of icing on his finger and playfully spread it a cross Seto’s cheek. Seto glared at him and he mimicked the action, except he did it on Yami’s cheek and lips. The teen looked at him surprised and laughed. He tried to grab more with his fingers but as soon as they were near Seto’s face, the brunet grabbed the impertinent hand and licked the icing off Yami’s index finger. Yami shivered at the action and tried to free his hand but Seto had other ideas. He trapped the teen between himself and the kitchen counter. 

“Seto?” Yami whispered unsure on how to respond to the sensual actions of the brunet. This was so strange. Seto was so close to him. the brunet took Yami’s finger out of his mouth, then Seto leaned towards him and whispered his name against his ear making Yami shiver violently. The brunet leaned back after that and looked directly into Yami’s eyes. 

Oh! Lolita, Lolita!  
My sin, my forbidden fruit.  
Lolita, sweet Lolita,  
You drive me mad. 

Yami’s beautiful eyes shone bright. It was so difficult to control himself. He leaned down and brushed their lips together. Yami closed his eyes. It was the first time Seto initiated a kiss between them. they usually were small pecks that Yami would give him here and there to show his affection. Seto kept on pressing their lips together. Yami’s hand clenched and unclenched against Seto’s chest. He could feel Lolita’s small tremors and he wanted more.   
However, they were interrupted by the sound of the kitchen’s alarm. They both jumped when they heard the noise and their little bubble was burst. They moved away from each other and looked everywhere but each other. Whatever they were doing was suddenly halted by the machine. Yami took the kitchen’s gloves and took the badge out of the oven. He let them cool down.   
Seto on the other hand was strongly reacting to their sudden separation. He was supposed to be in control of himself! Lolita might be seductive but that did not mean he had to fall for his charms. Nonetheless, Yami with his perfect time came by and gave him another kiss on the cheek. 

“They just need to cool down and they will be ready for decorating,” Yami explained. 

Seto took a deep breath and sat down on a nearby chair. He took out his phone while he waited. Yami on the other hand decided it was time for clean up. They barely felt the ten minutes of waiting pass up. Yami gathered the cupcakes and put them on the counter.   
“Seto, they are ready,” Yami announced.   
Seto looked up from his phone and nodded. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen counter. He stood next to Yami. Yami offered him one of the decorating packs and Seto took it. 

“You can do whatever you want,” Yami suggested.

Seto just agreed with his head and they started with the decorating. Seto’s first instinct was to spread evenly over the top of the cupcake a good amount of icing and then write KC on the cupcake. Perfect. He did a couple of them with his corporation’s logo before moving on unto something more difficult. He wanted at least one of them to have the blue eyes white dragon on it. Luckily, Yami had taught him well and eve n if it took him way longer than he intended, he managed to create a couple of cupcakes with blue eyes on them. Yami looked at Seto who was having fun with the desserts (because he was even if he denied it) and then looked back at his, he chuckled. It was so Seto Kaiba to over do such a simple thing. He finished his cupcake with one last twirl and proceeded to add some candies on top. 

Seto smirked when he was done. They were fantastic, not so bad for his first time.   
“We can eat them now if you want to.” Yami offered.   
Seto looked at the cupcakes that Yami did now that he finally noticed because he was too concentrated on his. There was the dark magician. Yami took it and looked at it inspecting it. 

“I plan on giving this one to Mahad, what do you think?” Yami inquired.   
As soon as he heard the name, he snatched it out of Yami’s hands and took a huge bite of the little cupcake. Leaving Yami slightly confused at the dramatic reaction. Ha! Yami was not going to give his cupcakes to another man, not on his watch.   
“Ok, I guess that’s a no,” Yami said a little taken aback by the reaction. 

Seto on the other hand was enthusiastically eating the dessert. It was his hard work and he was not going to let Yami just go around giving free cupcakes to every guy he meets, he would probably even suggest giving some to that obnoxious police officer. Yami on his end was happily eating his share. They were delicious both of them thought. It was worth the effort. 

__II__

After eating the cupcakes, Yami asked Seto if he would mind having a movie marathon. Seto agreed just because he had a couple of movies he had wanted to watch. He would make comparisons so he could improve his own products. Hollywood could not compare to his products but it was always good to see their improvements and creating better versions of what ever they had going on. Kaiba Corp was always avant-garde. 

They both sat down in front of the couch and they played the movie. Yami leaned against Seto’s shoulder and got comfortable against the brunet. Seto on the other hand passed his arm around Yami and hold him closer. His heart beating faster. The movies were ok, not so great but not so bad. It was not long enough before both of them fell asleep accidentally, happy to be in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again Sapphy for constantly listening t o me and help me with this chapter.   
> nightmare roses: I hope that this chapter will have a good amount of fluff for ur fluff needs. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing and no one was more beautiful than his dollfie, he thought. Wandering around town was nothing new for him. it was one of those days when he could not find dollfie on the usual spot. He felt heartbroken. His angel dollfie had inspired more art from him. he was one to let the magic work as long as he had the source of his inspiration nearby. Just yesterday he decided to do a rendition to the first time they met, when his doll had saved him from his own miserable self. The doll had come to him while he was out of it on the ground completely despondent, his doll had shielded him from the rain and encouraged him to get up. His dollfie had gotten him inside the bakery and got him a free chocolate since that majestic day he had not forgotten about him. he just needed another picture, another picture wouldn’t hurt. 

__II__

Monday came sooner than Yami wanted. He had been enjoying his time with Seto. He had spent the entire weekend with him. it was something that made him feel happy. Knowing that Seto was comfortable enough to be with him for long periods of times made him feel content. 

It was one sunny day, he was walking to school in one of his Lolita dresses. He stopped suddenly when he felt a strange sensation as if someone was watching him. he looked around but saw no one. He decided to hurry, just in case. 

He needed to see mana too. He had promised to see her before going to school. 

____III____

AAhh, his dollfie was dressed as lovely as ever. Dollfie was wearing a black and red gothic Lolita that was sleeveless and its collarbone was covered with lace that was sewn into a black choker. It was beautiful just as much as sweet Yami was.   
It was strange though. a while ago that house where his dollfie came out did not have anyone living inside. He wondered if it was something new. He needed to know who was living there, specially knowing that dollfie seemed awfully happy about it  
___IV__

Mana was waiting for Yami. She was playing games on her phone when she heard the familiar noise of heels on the ground. She looked up to see her best friend walking up to her. He smiled at her and waved.  
“What took you so long?” She inquired  
“Nothing, I just decided to take another route,” he answered.  
She narrowed her eyes  
“Any reason in particular?”  
“I…I just had this weird sensation…so I followed my guts but it was nothing.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes! I am.”  
“Anything weird you will tell Mahad, won’t you?”  
“Yes, Mana I will!”  
“I will trust you on that. Don’t forget we are here for you , ok?” said Mana.   
“I know. Thank you,” Yami replied gratefully.   
Mana nodded before changing topics.  
“I am going to make some more winter clothes for you. I am already working on it. They will be done before autumn ends,” Mana explained.  
“Thank you”  
The walk was quite entertaining. He laughed at Mana’s antics and her good humour. She was a little ball of sunshine, she never failed to make his day better. 

Mahad joined them not long after and Mana decided to explain what Yami had felt. Yami did not know if to feel dismay or gratitude. He did not want to worry anyone but he understood where Mana was coming from, after all, it was not the first time weird things had happened to him after he became Lolita.   
Mahad looked thoughtful as Mana continued her ramblings about their friend.   
When they wear near Yami’s school Mana said goodbye to the both of them and went her own way not so far away from theirs.


	8. Chapter 8

It was rather cozy, he thought.   
He turned and opened his eyes.   
Crimson eyes were looking at him.  
Yami opened his full lips to whisper his name.  
Seto’s entire body jolted at the sensual sound.  
Yami was resting beside him with a seductive smile. He got closer and grabbed the back of Seto’s neck in order to guide him towards him. He stopped just centimeters away from each other’s lips.   
“I want you,” Yami murmured against his lips. Another jolt traveled through his body. He stopped thinking and kissed him deeply. Yami just moaned into the kiss and let Seto guide the pace. His tongue entered Yami’s mouth and tasted him. He tasted like his favorite breakfast, honey and berries. Yami’s hands were traveling along his body, caressing him slowly. Seto could barely think as he kissed those sweet lips. He felt as those naughty hands move lower and one of them cupped his growing arousal. He gasped. Yami looked at him sexily and smirked. He was making it obvious how much he wanted Seto to have him. The brunet decided it was enough and he flipped them over until he was on top. He noticed Yami was wearing a white Lolita dress with white stockings. Yami wrapped his arms around his neck and he wrapped his long legs around Seto’s hips.   
“I want you.” Yami repeated with the same sensual tone.   
To his own surprise he listened to himself saying, “I want you too”  
Yami smiled and caressed his face. His heart stop for a moment at those words and at Yami’s caresses.   
He said something but he could not hear him.   
“What?” he said.   
He repeated the question when Yami spoke up again.   
Suddenly he felt another jolt…

And he woke up. 

He was breathing harshly as he looked at the ceiling. He brought his hands towards his face and rubbed it. What the fuck did he just dreamt about?! Well, he knew what he dreamt about but seriously, what the fuck did he just dream about??? He mentally deconstructed the dream from the very beginning. Yami had been sensually resting beside him. then he had said those words, ‘I want you’. Seto’s hands where now resting next to his head. Since when had his personal view on Yami shifted in that way? Did he really want Yami like that? His subconscious was telling him yes. His conscious mind was screaming at him all of the reasons why he could not touch Yami the way he wanted, however, the question remained, did he want Yami to be more than just a friend? His mind traitorously whispered him a yes. He turned on his head to watch the clock next to him it was five in the morning. He sighed. He could feel his erection against his pants. Damn, Yami had been so sexy in his dream. He wondered what would it take to have Yami as a lover. He did not know but that could wait. He needed to take care of himself first.

Trying to experiment he slowly started stimulating himself trying to think about Yami saying those words to him. ‘I want you’ he would say.  
He then imagined Yami kissing him and moaning his name. He gripped his length tighter. He would then prepare him slowly , hearing the little noises he would make. He gave himself a quick jerk upwards and he started a steady pace. Oh, gods it felt good! And then he would slowly penetrate him. He hissed in pleasure. Why? Why did it feel so good? Then he would start thrusting in and out and his sweet Lolita would scream his name. He gave himself a few more pumps. It was not long before he climaxed. He shuddered as he cum. It took him a few minutes to come off his high.   
Yami, his mind said.   
He closed his eyes again.   
He needed a shower.   
He got up and walked towards it, feeling highly self-conscious of what he just did.


	9. Chapter 9

Mahad and Yami walked towards their lockers while they chatted. It seemed like a normal morning for both of them, or at least it was until Yami opened his locker. Yami noticed instantly that someone had left him a letter, which was not uncommon since he became Lolita. He tended to receive either love letters or fan letters. He hoped it was not the first option, he was not in the mood to deal with love confessions. They were awkward and he did not like to crush other people’s hopes but to be honest he did not understand why they would bother with him since he was a boy but also he didn’t know them intimately. He reached out and took it in his hand. He decided to open it. He did not expect to see what he discovered inside.   
There were several photos of him, taken from different angles while he was wearing different Lolita dresses. What was the most disturbing was that all of them were taken outside of school. He looked behind and all of them seemed to have comments about him. 

You look wonderful in this outfit.   
These one is a classic Lolita isn’t it?   
My dollfie your beauty exceeds expectations.   
They kept going. Yami’s hands trembled a little. This was not something that made him happy in the least.   
Mahad noticed something was off with this friend. He noticed he was holding something. He looked more closely and noticed that there were photos of him, without even thinking about it Mahad took the photos from Yami and started looking at them. he also noticed that most of them where outside school. This was ridiculous! He couldn’t believe it! It was happening again! Completely determined Mahad took the photos and put them inside his bag. 

“We are going to see the principal now. Whoever this is, this is not right,”Mahad said seriously.   
“But Mahad, I don’t want to bother him with this maybe we shoul-”  
“NO! we are going now Yami! This person is creepy, did you see how he referred to you? You are not a doll”  
Yami looked into those eyes and he saw how upset his best friend was. He crossed his arms and bit one of his nails. He was upset as well but he did not want to worry his aunt with something like this, not again. What would Seto even say about it? Would he be angry? 

Mahad took his hand and started walking towards the principal’s office. He was not going to let anyone hurt their Yami. He would call Mana and also he guessed he would have to explain things to Kaiba. 

They knocked on the principal’s office and waited for the answer. It was not long before they were invited inside. 

“Good morning Sir”  
“Good morning Mahad, Yami. What can I do for you today?”  
“I am sorry to bother you but we have a difficult situation”  
The principal leaned towards them intrigued.   
“It is happening again, Sir. Yami is being stalked again.”  
“Do you have proof? You know I can’t proceed without it”  
“Yes,” Mahad stated as he took out the photos that Yami had found in his locker and placed them on the principal’s desk.  
Mr. Kimura took the photos and started seeing them his expression changing immediately when he started reading the comments.   
“This is alarming. I will contact the security guards and let them know. I will contact your guardian and inform them as well. For the time being I think I will be necessary to have someone with you when you come to school and when you leave,” he said worried. 

Mahad and Yami nodded. They were going to listen after all, he was the adult. It was displeasing for Yami. He was a very independent individual, having to be monitored constantly was not fun for him but he understood the need. Mahad offered to escort him back to his house. He had made plans already to go see Seto. He tried to explain that to his friend but the only thing he said was that there was also a need to inform Kaiba of what was going on. Yami sighed with annoyance, guess there was no remedy but to tell the brunet.   
The morning was quite busy with class. Yami was having a hard time paying attention to his teacher as he contemplated what happened that morning. It was awful but he guessed it was a price to pay after becoming Lolita. He was now completely convinced that he had been right about not letting Yugi be the idol. It was hard work and things like this would have happened to his little cousin eventually. He rather suffer through this than ever let Yugi do it, specially cause Yugi had the bad habit of bottling things up. He probably would have thought it was his problem to deal with and who knows what could have happened. He smiled wryly to himself. He knew he was loved and he was grateful to his friends for showing their concern. 

That afternoon even, if the day has been uneventful, felt like it was long, way too long. When the last bell rang Yami felt a huge relief, now he just needed to deal with telling Seto about what was happening. When he went downstairs and Mahad was already waiting for him near the exit. He sighed to himself and then smiled a little. He needed patience, just because he didn’t like what was going on didn’t mean he would take it out on Mahad.   
When he was ready he caught up to Mahad and they started walking. They walked up to the entrance just to see that Mana was waiting for them. she ran up to them and threw herself at Yami to give him a big hug. Yami staggered a little because of the sudden weight of his friend but managed to keep his balance.   
“Helllloooooooooo!!!!! ” she screamed.  
“Mana! I know that you are excited but could you please get off me?!” said Yami.  
Mana pouted at that before answering, “Fine! You are no fun!”  
She disengaged from her friend and looked mischievously at Mahad. Mahad just smiled and ruffled her hair.  
“Hey! No hair touching, today my hair looks perfect. I can’t ruin it,” she exclaimed.   
Mahad just chuckled and Yami smirked.   
“Soooo, where are we going?” Mana asked with a smile.   
“To Seto’s house. I promise I would visit today,” Yami explained as he readjusted his bag.   
“Oh hohoho, you mean your prince charming?” Mana questioned while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.   
The expression made him laugh but he did not answer to her jab, instead he decided to change topics.   
“I hope that you behave well, Mana”  
She gasped jokingly and made a harmed expression, “What lil old me?”  
“Yes, lil old you. What do you say about stopping for some goods at the bakery before we head to his house?”  
“YES! ” she blurted out.   
Yami and Mahad laughed at her enthusiasm. All of them liked sweets but Mana was the hugest fan of pastries. 

___II______

He wanted to know what was there action of his dollfie. He waited outside his school and waited. He saw him going out with the tall brunet that he saw that morning and the girl he was walking with. He followed them. He took out his camera and took another photo of Yami wearing his normal uniform. No need to say his dollfie looked gorgeous even in more masculine clothes. He followed them until they reached the bakery where Yami worked. He waited patiently outside. It was not long before they left the store and he continued his small campaign until they were in front of the big mansion. He bit his lip. His dollfie frequented this place quite a lot and he stayed over night. He wondered why exactly. 

\----------------------------------iii-------------------------------------------

Seto was still thinking about the dream he had that morning. He looked at the clock and sighed. Yami was coming over and he didn’t know how he was going to face him. The more he thought about it the guiltier he felt. Yami was younger than him. He shouldn’t be thinking about the possibilities, even if they were deliciously seductive. Nonetheless even if his brain was saying no, he wanted to see Yami and he could not help but anticipate a little his arrival. He would spend the night there as well.   
When he heard the bell ringing, he got up from his desk and went straight up to the door. He was surprised to be greeted by Yami but also two other individuals, he had not met yet. He watched them closely. It was a tall male student with tan skin and also a tanned girl who kept smiling at him. they stood there for a couple of seconds before Kaiba signaled them to get inside. Yami smiled brightly at him.   
“Good Afternoon Seto. Is so nice to see you again today. These are my friends Mana and Mahad. They want to have a little chat with you,” Yami explained.  
One of Seto’s eyebrows rose questioningly at the last part of the sentence but he decided just to nod. What could these strangers want with him anyways?  
Once inside Yami offered to make some tea. They all agreed on it an d went to the living room. They sat down together. Mana was smiling up at him. She was very amused. So this was the guy Yami did not stop talking about. He has stolen their little Yami’s heart even if Yami himself was oblivious to it. He was not very talkative, she gathered. She tried to speak with him but he was giving short answers to her questions. She sighed. She guessed there was no point, on the other hand Mahad was busy with his telephone.   
Kaiba was barely paying attention to the girl. She talked too much and other guy barely talked with him. they were all waiting for Yami to come back with the tea, luckily it was not that long before Yami re-entered the room. He served everyone their tea and some short cakes. When Yami sat down Mahad straightened up.   
“Mr.Kaiba, you might be inquiring why we want to talk to you. Truth is something alarming happened this morning. We found a letter in Yami’s locker and we believe he might have a new stalker,” Mahad explained with a serious tone. Following his explanation. He passed his phone to Kaiba so he could watch the numerous photos and the comments that they had on the back. His eyes narrowed in anger. Who dare do this to his Yami!   
“So we need to be more careful with Yami, he can’t go to school alone and he cannot walk on his own until we clarify what is going on. He likes coming here a lot but it might be too dangerous for him to do it anymore,” Mahad continued. 

“I will take care of it,”Kaiba blurted out, “Send me a copy of the photos”  
Yami could sense that Kaiba was angry but he decided to not talk about it while his friends were there. Kaiba on the other hand knew that he would need to take care of this on his own. Mahad continued to explain to him what they were doing at school and how they were going to act in order to protect Yami. Kaiba did not trust them one bit, he was going to solve this on his own. He would not allow any harm to come to Yami. 

Once Mahad explained everything things settled down and a light conversation followed. They were sure Kaiba would be able to do something. Kaiba on his end was ignoring the conversation around him. he would have to contact his private investigator, probably going to pay extra for him to come so far away from Domino but money was not a problem for him. 

It was getting dark when Mahad and Mana decided it was time to go back. Now they knew that Yami would be driven to school by a man named Isono. It was a weight less from their shoulders. Yami accompanied them to the door and said his goodbyes.   
When he came back into the living room he was smiling lightly. It might bot have been the best way to find out but it was nice to see how important he was to Seto, who was still on his phone. He went up to him and stood next to him before leaning in and give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

Seto who was not expecting the kiss looked up at Yami. Those blue eyes as intense as ever observed him closely. Yami could not resist and gave him another kiss, this time on his lips. It was short and sweet. Seto got up after it ended and cupped Yami’s face with his hand.   
“I wont let anyone hurt you,” he swore.   
Ya mi blushed and he smiled. He nuzzled Seto’s hand.   
“I trust you,” Yami answered.  
Seto’s heart beat erratically when he heard those words and without thinking he grabbed Yami by his waist and pulled him closer just to give him a passionate kiss. Yami was completely in shock. Seto usually did not initiate kisses and specially not kisses like this. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the pace the brunet was setting. It was deep and he could taste the bitterness of the green tea they had been drinking. Yami’s head spun around. It was too much. His heart was beating so fast inside his chest. Slowly, they parted from each other. Both of them were breathless. Yami looked up to Seto and the brunet locked eyes with him. his blush deepened. They both didn’t know how to react or what to say, so they quietly disengaged and looked away. Yami excused himself and went to the kitchen and Seto decided to hide by going to his room and work from there.   
Yami hid his face with his hands and smiled to himself. Despite everything he liked the way Seto had kissed him. He hummed to himself and started preparing dinner. 

Seto entered his bedroom and once he was safe behind closed door. He covered his face with one of his hands and dragged it across it. Way to go Kaiba! He thought to himself. His self control had slipped and once again he had crossed the line. Yami was increasingly becoming more attractive to him.

He had to wake up and set straight his priorities. He needed to keep Yami safe but this situation was almost surreal. Yami had a stalker and not only that but it was not the first time this has happened according to Mahad. He was resolute to protect Yami. He was not going to let anything happen to him. not on his watch. 

When dinner was ready Yami called Seto downstairs. Seto grumbled in agreement and headed to the dinning room. As usual, Yami’s cuisine was exquisite. He took a bite of the meat and the rice and started eating. Yami was next to him and he could see he was in a very good humour. They dined in silence.  
Yami continued to look up at him. He wondered if he would get more kisses like the one Seto had shared with him before but there was no way he could without sounding demanding, so he kept silent.   
Dinner was calm and silent neither of them minding much. Soon they finished eating and went to their respective rooms. Yami decided he wanted to share some more time with Seto so he decided to change his clothes and go to his bedroom. Once inside he started a light conversation that was quite one sided. Seto did not mind the company. It was not long before Yami fell asleep. 

Seto decided he did not want to part with him so he took him in his arms and put him on his bed. He got ready for bed and decided to sleep next to his Lolita. Truth to be told all of his worries died down as he felt Yami’s warmth next to him. The night seemed less lonely when he was by his side. He slowly fell asleep listening to the quite breathing of his beautiful Lolita.


	10. Lolita's second problem

The night has been peaceful and quiet. The sun was rising slowly when Seto opened his eyes. it was barely some rays that were visible through the darkness. He yawned and looked at the creature that was still in his arms. He smiled to himself. This is how things should be. Yami in his arms completely safe from any harm. He still did not know what was it that he was feeling for the teen but whatever it was he just knew he wanted Yami safe and happy by his side. It was not that long before Yami’s eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times before his eyes focused on Seto’s face. His sleepy smile tugged at Seto’s heart. Yami greeted the brunet and he moved to brush their lips together in a sweet kiss. Seto kissed him back. The day started with the gentle brush of their lips over and over again. There was no need to rush anything. Yami reddened as Seto stole one deep kiss from him. Those strong arms wrapped themselves around his smaller frame and brought him closer. They continued on like that until the alarm clock started ringing then both of them startled by the sound separated from their sweet embrace. Yami smiled at him and told him he would prepare breakfast for them both. Yami gently caressed Seto’s face before giving him one last kiss. He moved then towards the edge of the bed and both of them got up at the same time. It was time for their day to start. 

Both Yami and Seto freshened up and changed clothes. Yami went downstairs and started preparing breakfast; eggs, sausages, bread, vegetables and soup for each other. Once Seto entered the kitchen coffee was already brewing and he made a bee line towards it. He took a sip and sighed. It was good. He sat down and started answering his phone’s emails while Yami was cooking. He was in a really good mood that morning, Kaiba noticed. It was not long before Yami put his plate in front of him and decided he was not done and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kaiba smiled to himself at Yami’s antics. He was cute. Kaiba reminded him however that Isono would drivee him to his school. Yami’s expression changed. He seemed annoyed but did not say anything and just settled to nodding. They ate in silence. 

When they were done they walked to the door and before Seto could open it Yami took advantage of the moment and kissed him right on the lips. Seto took the opportunity to grab Yami by the waist and kissed him deeply. He wanted to make sure Yami would remember him the entire day. 

Yami was blushing hard when he entered the limousine. He smiled to himself despite it. He had not expected the enthusiastic kiss. He was starting to like this side of Seto. It was the first few times after all in which Seto had kissed him back. He had been taken aback but in a positive way. The limousine started moving towards its destination. 

___II___  
As soon as Yami was no longer in sight Kaiba entered the house. He took out his cellphone and dialed the number of his private investigator.   
“Bakura? I need your services,” he said with a cold tone.   
___III___  
Yami and Mahad spent the entire day together discussing what to do for the upcoming school festival. They were having some issues regarding Yami’s performance and what music he would want to use. He was also required to make a photoshoot so students would have the chance to have a photo with the idol. They needed a theme for it.   
By the end of the day they decided to let it be and focus on their other responsibilities. Today they had to go to their part time job. They walked towards their destination, completely oblivious of the eyes that were following them. once they arrived there they quickly changed into their clothes. Yami was wearing a pink hime Lolita with candy accessories and white stockings with pink high heels. Their day was rushed and the place was full of customers. It was quite busy until late in the afternoon. Nothing unusual happened and they were grateful for it. However, something special was about to happen. Right outside the bakery a black car pulled over. A beautiful woman with long white hair stepped outside from it. The wind blowing gently against her giving her an ethereal look as she entered the shop. She was dressed in an elegant white dress and was wearing dark shades. Mahad welcomed her inside.when he looked up at her he froze.   
She was beautiful.   
She had taken away her glasses and their eyes met. Her blue eyes shone against the lights. Mahad blushed deeply. Yami who was on the back came rushing towards the front and gave her a second welcoming. He looked up at his best friend just to see him completely mesmerized by the lady in front of them. he smiled to himself. Mahad had been charmed by her. He spoke up and guided her towards an empty table and handed her a menu. Mahad was shyly observing her from behind the counter. 

“White latte coffee and some vanilla macaroons please,” she said gently. 

Yami immediately went to Mahad so he could start preparing the order while he was getting busy with the macaroons. He placed them in a plate and went up to her to leave them on the table. The woman started eating the macaroons with a slight smile. They were good. After a couple of minutes Yami served her the hot latte. She smiled and thanked him, Yami smiled back and bowed. Mahad on the other hand seemed distracted the whole time she was there and his gaze followed her when she got up to pay for her things until she left through the door. Yami smiled mischievously. 

“She was beautiful wasn’t she?” he asked with a smile.   
Mahad just coughed and nodded.   
Yami laughed at that, “Lets hope she comes again, even though it is the first time I have seen her”  
They kept on working until the time of closing the store came. They cleaned up and prepared everything for the next day. When they got outside it was already dark, the limousine was waiting for Yami outside the shop already. he said goodbye to Mahad and got inside it. Mahad waved at the limousine before disappearing into the street.   
When Yami arrived home, he entered enthusiastically inside more than happy to see Seto and glad that his aunt had let him stay with Kaiba again. Seto was inside the dinning room sitting at the table when Yami entered and the very first thing he did was kissing Seto on the cheek. He ran upstairs so he could take away his Lolita dress and put on a black tank top, short shorts and socks. He started preparing dinner while Seto worked. 

They were calmly doing their own stuff when suddenly the door rang. Seto stood up and went to answer the door. However, when he opened the door he did not expect to see the woman who had broke up with him a few months ago. 

“Kisara” he said in shock. 

She smiled a little bit, “Seto, I…”  
Before she could finish her sentence she lost consciousness and feel into Seto’s arms. Seto took her in his arms and carried her inside. Yami who had witnessed the scene could not help but feel a pang of something when he saw the beautiful woman that was being carried by Seto. He put her on the couch. Yami who had gone upstairs to get her a blanket. 

 

She slept peacefully.


	11. Lolita feels troubled

Kisara.   
Kisara was her name. The beautiful woman whose beauty had captivated Mahad was in Seto’s house, in Seto’s arms. A huge flare of irritation came forward. He wanted to tear her away from Seto’s arms. He observed as Seto gently placed her on the bed of the guestroom. The brunet was being gentle with her. It ticked him off. He did not know why. He felt bad just watching it. He did not know who she was or why she was there and that was nagging him. What did she mean to Seto?

The brunet placed a wet cloth on her forehead. She had a fever. Seto gathered it was the reason why she had fainted. He wondered why she has come back to his life so suddenly. Did something happen? She would not act so carelessly unless there was something serious. She tended to be more cautious. Seto got up. He did not have time for this drama. He needed to know who was stalking Yami and keep him safe. He did not need his ex lover’s problems or whatever was going through her mind. it was too late for anything else. He looked into those crimson eyes.   
“Who is she, Seto?” Yami asked. His voice trembled a little.   
Seto swallowed hard. He could lie to him if he so wanted but he owed Yami at least her identity.   
“She is the daughter of one of my business partners,” the brunet explained.   
Yami looked at him skeptically. That was not the whole truth. He did not understand why Seto would omit who was she to him.   
The brunet turned around and walked out the door. Yami was left alone with the woman. He got closer to inspect her. She was truly beautiful and delicate looking, her pale complexion made her look ethereal even in the pale light of the bedroom. He felt conflicted and downright ashamed of himself. He did not know who she was and he desired her absence. She was bed ridden and he wanted her out of his life. There was something about her and the situation he did not trust. Why would even Seto avoid telling him who she really was to him?   
He went downstairs and started preparing a soup just in case she woke up. He could at least try to make her feel better.   
She did not wake up the whole night but Seto kept on checking on her. He did not sleep that night. He had worked to do as well and he had been communicating with Bakura. He would arrive the next morning.   
Yami noticed that he had not gone to sleep.   
The next morning Yami woke up earlier than usual in order to leave a good breakfast ready. There was one more person in the house. 

That morning, however, he ate breakfast alone. He tried not to feel hurt.  
He had to leave for work.  
___ II___

“It is easy my friend”, Mana said, “You are jealous”  
Yami looked at her as if she had slapped him in the face.   
“Jealous you say?”  
“Yes, she is here and she is taking away Seto’s attention from you, that it is the irritation you are feeling towards her,” Mana explained further while eating her ice-cream at Yami’s work place. They were sitting on one of the tables, Yami’ s shift would start soon. They were hanging out for the time being. Mahad would arrive soon as well.   
Mana took another bite.   
“What are you going to do? I feel that there is some information missing. I don’t think she would be here if she was not special. She could convince him to go back to Domino together. She could take him away from you, you know?”  
Yami stared at her incredulously. He had not thought about that but it was true. She could convince Seto to leave the village and go back to Domino. He didn’t want that. It was enough that she was taking away Seto’s attention but she could also take him away? No! There was must be something that he could do. He vowed to not let her win. Seto had finally come back to him. He was not going to lose him again. 

__III__  
“You are late,” Kaiba said with irritation.   
Bakura just smirked and saluted his boss.   
Kaiba frowned.   
“Aye, live a little won’t you. I came as soon as I received your messaged it is not my fault you decided to come live in the middle of nowhere,” Bakura answered unfazed by his boss’s anger.  
“You received all of the information right?” Seto growled.   
“Yes, I did. Got yourself another Cinderella, didn’t you?” Bakura joked, “What happened to the last one?”  
“That doesn’t concern you” Kaiba said with a dangerous tone.   
“I hope, she is not here if not your new Cinderella will get mad,” he teased.   
Kaiba frowned. He knew that it would not be long before the other found out about Kisara but he found his comment disconcerting. He had not thought about it but would it upset Yami to have her around?  
“Go to work” Kaiba finished.  
“Yes boss” Bakura answered back and went away for the time being  
__IV___

Why now? He thought. After all this time, she had to come back and just made a mess even worse. Kaiba looked at Kisara who was still asleep. He was already getting over her little by little with Yami’s help. He did not need the reminder of the things they lost. Had she come earlier he would have accepted her back but now? He could not help but have doubts and the nagging feelings that it was wrong, he had Yami now that should be enough.   
Kaiba got up changed the wet cloth and went back to his room. He needed to work.

__v__  
He told Mahad about her.   
He had seemed conflicted.   
He was of course siding with him but he knew that he also wanted to have the chance to know her more. He had kept silent most of the day thinking and worrying about the woman that was alone with Seto.  
The day went away fast, before Yami knew it his shift had ended. He was now waiting for the limousine inside the shop. Once it arrived he got inside it. It was not long before he arrived at the Kaiba mansion. He entered the place and went directly upstairs. She was still sleeping soundly to his great relief. After making sure everything was alright he went to Seto’s study where he seemed busy with one of his latest projects. Yami approached him and told him hello. Seto just made a noise of acknowledgement but didn’t take his eyes off his computer. Yami then approached him to kiss him on the cheek. Seto blushed lightly but let him be.   
Yami changed his clothes an d changed his clothes before going downstairs and prepare dinner which was rolled eggs, soup, salad and rice.   
VI  
Kisara could feel herself awakening, she noticed the strong smell of food. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She panicked when she realized she did not recognize her surroundings. She tried to walk and fell immediately to the ground. Slowly and trembling she managed to reach the door and she walked through the hall. She fell again.   
Yami heard a noise and decided to check it out. He saw Kisara walking down the stairs. He rushed towards her.   
“Are you ok?”  
“Who are you? Where am I?”  
“My name is Yami Muto and you are in the Kaiba Mansion”  
“Kaiba Mansion?”  
She was not wrong then. Seto must be inside the mansion somewhere and he had let her stay. Her heart skipped a bit. Hope was blossoming inside her. He could have sent her home and back to her father but he had let her stay. She thanked Yami. Yami convinced her to go back to her room and wait for the food inside it.   
Yami sighed in relief when the white haired lady accepted his suggestion. It was not long before he finished preparing her dinner and he went to her room to give her the food. Delicately she started eating humming happily at the flavor. Yami was a good cook, she thought. Yami observed her for a moment. She was so elegant even when she was eating something as simple as eggs. Yami excused himself and got out of the room to directly get inside Seto’s study. as he expected the brunet had not moved an inch and was still working. Yami coughed a little to gain Seto’s attention which worked.   
“It is dinner time”  
Kaiba looked at him intensely. He did not want to eat but Yami’s hopeful eyes were so tempting. He gave up and followed him to the dining room. They sat down and started eating.

“Your guest is awake,” Yami informed.  
Seto stopped eating for a moment and nodded. He would have to talk to Kisara. He needed to know why she was there, so far away from home.   
Dinner was good as always, seto thought. He thanked Yami and went directly towards the room where Kisara was staying. When he opened the door, a pair of blue eyes settled on him. she smiled. He frowned. He got closer, took a chair nearby and sat down in front of her. He went straight to the point. 

“Why are you here Kisara? This is not like you” he questioned harshly.   
Kisara looked directly into his eyes and decided to be honest.   
“I am scaping my father,” she answered her voice trembled a little.   
“Scaping your father?”  
“Yes. You see after we broke up things started to get mmore and more tense between me and my father. He wants me to marry but I refused him. He is completely obsessed with my marriage. He has been pressuring me into giving in”  
Seto frowned well that was unpleasant alright.   
“Please, Seto. I did not know where else to go that my father could not reach. This is the only place where my father’s influence won’t affect me. Please let me stay while I solve this” she begged desperately.   
Seto understood her situation but he did not know if he would have the patience to put up with his ex girlfriend. It was frustrating. He would too escape if he was forced to marry. He growled a little. He hoped he was not making a mistake by letting her stay.   
“Ok. Under the condition of not getting in my way,” Seto snapped.   
Kisara’s smile was so bright it could have lit the entire room. She tried to change topics as soon as she could.  
“ The servant gave me a delicious meal, thank her on my part”  
“Servant?”  
“Yeah, the one named Yami. Her food was delicious. Please , thank her for the meal”

Seto’s eye twitched.   
“You got it wrong, Kisara. Yami is not a servant and its he not she”  
“OH , My I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. Is he a friend of yours?”  
Friend was not really the word for him. Yami was more than that to him but there was not a word to describe exactly what they were, not friends but not lovers yet but something in between. He decided to let her think what she wanted as long as she did not interfere with them, he was more than fine with it. He nodded.   
Kisara just smiled.   
“I am glad you have a friend, Seto”  
Seto snorted.   
“Sleep. You are sick”  
Kisara giggled a little.   
“Yes, Seto”

___VII___  
He knew he should not have but the idea of knowing what was going on triumphed over him. Yami decided to spy on the brunet and the lady. Mana had been right, she was important. She was Seto’s ex girlfriend. He did not know what to think or how to feel about the whole situation. He felt like he could not trust her but he understood where she was coming from. Her family seemed to be a mess and he could not blame her for trying to scape her father. According to her, her father was an influential man. He wondered how far he would go if his own daughter was willing to go to such extremes to avoid him.

He sighed. His mind was going in circles. He did no trust her one bit but he was also in favour of lending her a hand. A flare of jealousy came when she started talking to Seto normally, like if they were still somehow connected. He almost felt insulted when she referred to him as a servant but there was a pleasant satisfaction when Seto corrected her. However, he felt an unpleasant sensation when Seto referred to him as just a friend. He knew now why, he wanted to be more to Seto. Friends was not enough anymore.  
When he heard Seto shuffling he got up immediately and escaped to his room. Once inside he sat down on his bed and contemplated what he heard. He would not trust Kisara but he would help her. hopefully, she would be able to solve her problems soon so he and Seto could go back to their normal lives.


	12. Lolita is in trouble!

He did not want to feel like this but it was pretty difficult.  
It felt like Kisara was everywhere.  
He was trying to clean and she would be there.  
He was trying to cook and she was there preparing what she knew were Seto’s favorite dishes, knowing that she knew him enough to know made him jealous. He still was in the process of trial and error to know them and yet Kisara could easily cook them and to make it worse Seto would eat all the things she prepared. It was not like he didn’t understand. He did. Seto was hungry and his favorite dishes were there for him, he would eat them too. The problem was that he did not do them himself. he couldn’t stop thinking about Seto being alone with Kisara. He had to wonder what she wanted because he was sure her intentions with Seto were anything but pure. 

II 

Mana observed her friend. He seemed very distracted and worried. She understood why though. she would also be if suddenly a very beautiful rival appeared to steal the attention of the person she liked. However, they were supposed to be rehearsing Yami’s lines for a production at school and he was not paying attention!  
“Earth to Yami! Stop daydreaming. You said you wanted help.”  
At that Yami’s head snapped back. He had been reading his lines when he started thinking about Seto and Kisara again.  
“I am sorry. I was distracted”  
Mana sighed.  
“Lets try it one more time”  
They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing.  
__III__  
When Yami got back to the mansion, Isono had drove him back, he entered the house and walked through the hallway until reaching the kitchen where he saw Kisara very busy preparing what seemed to be a cake. He looked at the ingredients and he gathered it was for a cheesecake. It did not sit well with him but he didn’t say anything. He went straight to his room to change his uniform and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He decided to pay Seto a visit. He went to his study and got inside. He spotted Seto on his desk working. He went up to him. 

Seto who had heard someone entered looked up after a couple of seconds. It was Yami and he was wearing those sinful shorts that showed all of his pretty legs. H e looked him up and down quickly. Yami smiled at him as he approached and went directly to kiss him. Seto allowed the action. The kiss was sweet and unhurried. Yami smiled against his lips at the second kiss. He sighed. Seto was his. He was not going to give him up. In that moment, something inside Seto snapped and he brought Yami’s body unto his lap. Yami blushed deeply when he found himself sitting on top of Seto’s legs but Kaiba did not give him a lot of time to think about it. He was soon assaulted by those lips on his. Seto was kissing him thoroughly. Seto was dominating the kiss. He was marking a hard pace on Yami’s lips. Yami could barely keep up with what was going on. This one was one of the most passionate kisses Seto had ever shared with him. He moaned into the kiss when he felt Seto’s tongue sneaking inside his mouth. It was intense. He sneaked his arms around Seto’s neck. It was not long before they separated but it was not long before they kissed again. 

IV

Kisara smiled to herself when she put the mix inside the pan. Now she just needed to wait while it cooked. When it was ready she put it inside the oven and started cleaning. When everything was cleaned she decided it was time to get Seto. She climbed the stairs and went directly to his study. once she was in front of the door, she knocked once and there was no answer. She did it again and still there was no answer. She decided to enter, cautiously she opened the door and peeked inside. She gasped in surprise when she saw the scene before here Yami was sitting on Seto’s lap and they were kissing passionately. She blushed and in a hurry closed the door making sure she would not make any noise. She ran downstairs. She was feeling faint and decided to sit down. She didn’t know they had that type of relationship. Despair filled her just by remembering what was happening upstairs. Before she could stop herself tears of despair and regret were streaming down her face. Could it be she had no chance to recover Seto?

____V_____

Yami and Seto continued their make out session with each other. Yami had longed for Seto this past few days. He was happy to see that Seto still wanted him. He caressed Seto’s luscious hair as they continued their lip lock.  
Seto on the other hand could not help but be glad on how divine having Yami in his arms felt. He wanted more. He stopped kissing his lips and looked into those clouded crimson eyes that were fixated on his blue eyes. Yami was breathing hard. Seto smirked. He reached out for Yami and his arm passed through those shoulders to bring him closer. He nuzzled Yami’s neck and started kissing him slowly. Yami shivered when he felt those lips kissing his neck. He gasped and closed his eyes feeling every caress. One naughty hand made its way under Yami’s shirt. Yami’ shivers intensified at the dual sensation. Seto went up to his ear and started playing with it then he traveled down again and started sucking on Yami’s skin. He was going to leave a hickey for sure. Yami let out a small moan. It was too much. He panted and the hand that had been caressing Seto’s hair started pulling on it lightly. Seto stopped at the light cue. He looked into Yami’s eyes and he blushed madly but it was too much.  
“It is time for dinner, we should go downstairs,” Yami said nervously. He didn’t want to upset Seto but he wanted to stop.  
Seto looked into those crimson eyes and nodded. He understood. It was too much for Yami. He would wait until he feels more comfortable.  
Yami took Seto’s hand 

“I will prepare something fast,” Yami assured him.

However, when they came downstairs dinner was ready and waiting for them on the table. Yami’s jealousy flared at the sight. He was the one supposed to make dinner for Seto.  
Kisara looked at them but only smiled when he saw the brunet. She was not going to give up on Seto not yet. 

“Here, everything is ready we can eat all together” she announced with a small smile. 

Yami just clenched his hands but sat down next to the brunet once Seto took his place in the middle of the table which give the opportunity for Kisara to sit next to Seto as well. Seto noticed that it was another one of his favorite dished and he took a first bite. It was good. Kisara had always been a good cook. Yami just sighed and started eating reluctantly admitting to himself that it was quite good. Kisara was talking for the three of them. She was making the whole conversation with Seto nodding or grunting whenever he deemed it appropriate. Yami’s frustration only grew so he started to touch his neck without realizing. At first she did not notice but by looking between Seto and Yami she noticed the latter was touching his neck quite insistently. this is when she noticed it. Yami was sporting a small hickey on his neck. Kisara felt jealousy flare when she noticed the passionate mark on the other’s body. She swallowed hard and looked away. She was not going to give up. Whatever was happening between them it was not official. Seto would have been adamant to tell her otherwise if that was the case, so she would take advantage of this loophole. In an hour they were done and Seto decided it was time to get back to work. Both Yami and Kisara stood up and followed him to his study. Seto felt that the room was a little too crowded but he could ignore both of them and he did.  
The three of them stayed inside the room until Yami accidentally fell asleep. Seto noticed and decided to get him back to his room. He didn’t want to wake him up so he carried him to his room where he placed him on the bed and kissed his forehead. Kisara was witness of the soft expression and the tenderness that was reflected in Seto’s actions towards Yami. She looked to the floor. She had to remain calm. Seto had not rejected her just yet. She needed to calm down.

__VI__

Yami did have a nice night and he was quite happy. He blushed every time he remembered the passionate embrace Seto and him shared the night before it had been amazing. Nonetheless, Seto had marked him and he noticed that morning when he was looking himself in the mirror. He needed to hide it so he had put on a choker Luckily, it had not raised suspicions. He and mahad went directly to work after rehearsing the lines of the school’s production a few times.  
He went directly to the back when they arrived. He changed his clothes and put on his new Lolita outfit for the café. It was a new light blue with jellyfish themed print hime Lolita. The choker was perfect for it and he was glad. He touched his neck right above the hickey mark and blushed a little. Seto was possessive. He smiled a little.  
When he was ready he got outside and started cleaning the tables and organizing the chairs. He was in the middle of cleaning when their first customer arrived. It was one of his usual clients. He was a young, tall and handsome man. Yami smiled at him welcoming inside.  
“Good Afternoon, Sato-san” he said.  
Sato grinned at him, looking at him up and down  
“Please, Call me Seiji. I have told you several times Yami,” he replied playfully.  
“I’m sorry. I can’t company policy,” Yami answered back. Truth to be told he was relieved since (even if he kind of liked Sato-san) he did not want to have such close familiarity with the clients.  
His face fell for a moment but h e recovered quickly. He grinned again and let Yami guide him towards his table. Yami gave him the menu and left.  
Seiji observed his beautiful dollfie go away. He clicked his tongue. Yami was still too formal with him. he wanted him to treat him better than a stranger. He wanted to be more special. Well for now he was just going to enjoy his close up look. He was charmed today as well the hime Lolita dress was beautiful on Yami.  
He ordered curry and a soda. 

__VII_

It was long after Seiji disappeared and Yami was relieved it was the end of his shift. He wanted to go home and be back with Seto. He changed his clothes again and put back his school uniform. When he was ready, he called Isono and he didn’t have to wait long before the limousine arrived. He got inside and let them drive him back.  
When they arrived Yami went directly upstairs to change his clothes once more. He wanted to be comfortable. He hummed to himself. It was time to go see Seto. He smiled and went directly to his study but he was not there. It was strange, he thought. Seto was usually there at this time of the day. Then he decided to go see inside his bedroom but he was not there. This was strange. He decided to try the kitchen then.  
He carefully approached the place and he did not imagine what he saw.  
Kisara was there with Seto.  
But it was not that that made his heart hurt and his body to freeze.  
She was kissing Seto.  
Her arms were around his neck and Seto was leaning against the counter. His arms were on his side against it.  
No! no!  
Before he knew it he ran to the front door and put his shoes on. And he ran. He ran as fast as he could, as far away as he could.  
And he cried.  
He cried because Mana was right. She was there to get Seto away from him. He was mad and in pain. Would Seto be seduced by her? They were kissing. He felt betrayed and impotent. Could it be that she has won? Could it be that there was some form of connection he had not noticed? His heart was braking and being set aflame with jealousy and painful anger. Seto was his, she did not have any right to waltz in to their lives and ruin everything. His heart was feeling too much, so many emotions swirled inside him.  
He sniffed.  
He was tired.  
He had run a lot.  
He stopped for a moment. He was so upset. He could barely think of anything but the kiss he saw. He leaned against a tree. And decided to check his phone. It was late. He started regretting running away. He should be going back it was too dangerous for him to be alone.  
Suddenly, completely out of nowhere he felt an intense pain running through his body. He screamed. He could feel a current run through his body. It was so painful that he fell to the ground. He looked around in desperation. Then someone above him placed a handkerchief in his mouth. He could not move! He tried to fight back but it was futile, his body was not answering him. he was forced to breath in the chemicals in the handkerchief.  
He was losing consciousness.  
A dark figure loomed above him.  
No!  
No!  
Seto please save me, was the last thing he thought before everything went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

He was hungry. Kaiba looked at the clock and realized it was almost dinner time. Yami would arrive soon but he decided he needed a snack. He went downstairs.   
Kisara was busy baking a fruit cake. It was almost done it just needed the icing and the extra fruit on top. When Seto entered the kitchen he saw her cutting some fruit.   
“What are you doing?”  
“Baking”  
“Baking what?”  
“Isn’t it obvious?” she asked, as she looked at him and then at the countertop with the cake on it.  
“If it were I wouldn’t ask”  
“A fruit cake,” she answered.   
“Fruit cake?”  
“Mmhhmm,” she hummed.   
“Why are you cooking for us?” Seto inquired intrigued by her selfless disposition. He did not buy it that it was without interest though.   
“So we can have something to eat silly,” she said while rolling her eyes.  
“You know what I mean,”he hissed.  
“No, I don’t Toti,” she replied without thinking. Her blood ran cold the moment she realized that the ancient nickname has escaped her lips. She stopped cutting.  
“Don’t call me that kissy,” Seto snarled  
Kisara blinked at him and left the knife on the countertop.  
“You remembered,” she said, her voice trembling.   
“So what?”  
Before he could process what was happening Kisara has wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Seto staggered and was pushed against the counter. Seto placed his hands against the counter once he felt he lost balance. Kisara’s body was flushed against his. He moved his head in order to get out of the liplock and when he was sure he would not fall he took kisara ‘s arms off his neck and looked away.   
“I can’t do this Kisara,” he glared at her with determination.   
She was pinned under his intense gaze and she swallowed before asking what her heart feared the most.   
“Is it because of Yami?”  
Seto tensed but gave her a curt nod.   
Kisara bowed her head and walked past him. She would no cry in front of him. It would be futile to do so.   
Seto did look back at her when she left. His fists clenched. It was not easy but she had to understand that her time had passed. She no longer held that important place in his life. When she was gone she gave up that right. He would almost be mad if it was not for the fact that after the breakup he chose to come to the town where he had reconnected with Yami and it was because of her that he came to reunite with Yami. He would not go back. Everything had settled in his heart a long time ago thanks to Yami.  
He looked at the clock. It was strange Yami usually was at home at this hour.   
He took out his phone and dialed Isono’s number and talked to him. He frowned. Isono told him Yami had come home some time ago. This was strange Yami usually came to see him as soon as he changed his clothes. He went upstairs and looked for him in his room. He noticed the Lolita outfit of his job on his bed but there was no sign of the teen. He decided to go to his study but he was not there. He was starting to get anxious he called his bodyguards but they answered that Yami had gone into the house long ago. Then he told them to search the house but they did not find anything. They decided to go outside. They started screaming Yami’s name. Seto was feeling more and more desperate. He called Mahad and Mana and none of them knew where he was. He heard then his name and Isono gave him Yami’s phone, his blood ran cold and he knew that there was something wrong.   
_______II__________  
Seiji’s heart was beating fast. The excitement was great he had his dollfie in his arms. He could feel Yami’s even breath as his torso moved. He looked at his face and caressed it. He was truly beautiful. He could not resist anymore and he kissed those sweet lips. He could not wait until Yami woke up an they could finally bond. He would make sure that Yami liked him.   
He took Yami’s body and carried him to his black van. He put Yami inside and turned it on so he could leave. He drove back to his place, the ride made him nervous and terrified he felt like he could be caught any instant the paranoia was great however it did not deter him from doing what he wanted. Once outside of his home, he turned off the car. He opened the door and took Yami out. He carried him to the basement where there was a room specially made by him to have a place where to rest. He placed his dollfie on the bed and started divesting him. He was truly sublime. His skin was so perfect. Dollfie was beyond wonderful, he put him in a gothic Lolita dress. Once he was done he put his arms above his head so he could snap a couple of handcuffs around the delicate wrists just in case. He was not sure if Yami would react violently. Seiji would not take any chances. He also put on black high thighs and black shoes to match the black dress. When he was done he took out his phone and took a picture to commemorate the event. Yami was finally his.   
__III___  
A couple of hours later Yami started to regain consciousness he felt a little bit dizzy and he opened his eyes when he felt that his hands were bounded. His heart was racing fast he tried to move but found out hiss hands were handcuffed. He looked around and noticed he was in a small apartment like place but he was not sure where he was. He was panicking. He did not know where he was and the person that had took him either. He looked at himself and with horror noticed that someone had taken his clothes off and changed him into a black gothic Lolita. He did not even know what time it was. He wondered if Seto had noticed he was gone. His eyes started to water. He did not even know in how much danger he was in.   
___IV___  
Seto Kaiba was having a meltdown. He could not believe that after so many precautions Yami disappeared in a single moment. He continued to scream his name in a futile attempt to find him. If he was not around and after finding his phone it probably meant that he was taken by force somewhere else. He dialed Bakura as soon as he calmed down enough tor remember him. He was quickly answered and he explained the situation.  
Bakura growled in disbelief and anger. This was not supposed to happen at all! Everything was going fine and now this happened.   
He tried to remember if he has seen anything suspicious. The Kaiba manor’s street was mainly deserted for the most part. He tried to remember it had been just recently and then it hit him. He did see something suspicious after all. He remembered a black van coming out of the street with a man that was wearing a hospital mask. It was the most suspicious thing he had witnessed around. Goddamn it if he had known he would have stopped the car and do something. He informed his boss about it and they both cursed. That sounded definitely like the guilty party of the equation.   
_v_  
Everyone was in a frenzy when Mai received the call from Seto. She panicked. Yami was not with her either. Yami was not a boy to create such drama. Something bad must have happened. She felt completely useless there was nothing she could think of that would help find her beloved nephew. Suddenly it hit her, she would call Dartz!

Dartz was working on his office on another case when the phone rang. It was quite late and it was odd to receive calls at such an hour. He answered the phone and listened to an upset woman on the other side of it.   
“Calm down please, who is calling?”  
“Mai Valentine”  
“Mrs Valentine? What happened? Is Yami ok?”  
“No, he is not. He disappeared a few hours ago and we cannot find him. We need your help”  
“Where is the last place he was seen before he disappeared and who was the last person he talked to?”  
“The Kaiba Mansion and it was one of the bodyguards of the Kaiba family”  
“I’m heading over there. Don’t worry Mrs.Valentine we will find him”  
“Thank you so much.”  
Dartz decided to leave everything as it was and head immediately to the Kaiba mansion to see what information he could gather. 

Seto and Bakura where in Seto’s office trying to hack the video camera feeds from the street when Isono announced the arrival of Dartz to the house. Great. The police could help.   
Dartz entered the place and came face to face with the two men, who were in the office. He took off his hat and proceded to ask some questions.   
“We are wasting time,” said Seto who was quite impatient  
“I need to know all the details before proceeding,”Dartz Answered back  
“Well now you know everything. What we need is to watch the street camera feeds, “pressed Bakura.   
“Well, know that I have everything we can do it. Then we can identify who is the culprit” Dartz said.  
The three men drove to the police station and swiftly proceeded to research the feeds. They noticed the same black van that Bakura suspected.   
“It is the only car that moved through the area around the time of the missing victim. The problem is the quality of the video. We cannot make out the license plate”  
Seto was getting closer. His company could do it. He was closer to getting Yami back. He made a copy of the video and sent it to headquarters of his company. It should not take long.  
__VI__  
When Seiji entered the place, he was glad to see that Yami seemed awake since he was definitely struggling against his bindings.  
When Yami heard the footsteps coming towards him he followed the noise just to see his captor/   
“Sato-san?!” he gasped in shock. This was incredible this man was a usual customer at the bakery. Why would he go this far?  
“Yami! You are awake!” he said happily.   
“What are you doing? Where are we?” Yami questioned.   
“We are at my home”  
“Let me go. Why are you doing this?”  
“Oh Yami don’t hate me . I just wanted us to know each other more without your work interrupting us or anyone else for that matter”  
Seiji walked up to him and sat down next to the bed. Yami tensed and looked at him expectantly.   
“What do you want from me?”  
“I want you to like me and be mine”  
Yami felt himself choke. This guy was incredible. He did all of this to make him his? How dangerous was he really? He was at his mercy and that was a frightening thought.   
He panicked when he realized he was getting closer. He took one of Yami’s legs and held it. Yami struggled against the touch and Seiji kissed his leg Yami reacted violently and kicked him in the chin. Seiji looked mad for a second before letting out a sigh.   
“We will get along. I will make sure of that,” he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. I have to say that this chapter was one of the most difficult ones i had to write. im not good with drama or mysteries but i hope i dont disappoint too much.


	14. Lolita is safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

The hours were passing by he knew and it was not making him anymore happy. He wondered if someone has noticed that he had gone missing. Would Seto notice fast enough? How much time he would be with Seiji? He felt desperation growing inside of him, even if they noticed he was gone how would they know he was kidnapped or how will they know who did it? How will they localize him? He was stressed out because Seiji was still monologuing making it as if somehow they were drinking a coffee as two lovers while in reality he was handcuffed to a bed forced to live the fantasy of a twisted man.   
He also tried to force feed him but when it didn’t work he just gave up. He was learning a lot of things he didn’t want to know about the man and he just couldn’t help himself but roll his eyes when he started describing how in love he was with him. It was obvious that there was something there but it was neither normal nor healthy but love wasn’t it.   
He prayed that someone would find him.   
___II___  
Mahad growled and hit the nearest wall with all his might. He wanted to cry. He had failed his best friend. He couldn’t believe how easily they had lost him. How come a single individual could fool an entire group of people and succeed to make Yami disappear? Their only option left was wait for news. He knew that Seto Kaiba would do everything in his power to find Yami but that did not change the fact that he had failed to protect one of his dearest friends. And it was just as difficult having to listen to Mana who was crying without a way to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. He felt so dumb and powerless. He was sure that who ever did it was laughing at them and mocking them for their stupidity. 

___III__  
Seto was desperate. He did not know if Yami was ok or he ha been assaulted in any way. He didn’t know if he was hurt or in imminent danger. However the only thing he knew for sure was that once he put his hands on the goddamn bastard who dared touched his precious Yami there would be hell to pay.  
When the picture with the license plate he felt a little bit of relief he was getting closer. They just needed to put it in the system and they would have the culprit.   
When they put to number in the system the face of a young man appeared. He knew who was the culprit now. He better be prepared for what was coming to him because he would make sure he suffered. He called the main quarters he was going to go there fully armed with his Team. He was going to make that loser see what true power was. He would face the power of kaiba corp. he was going to know what real fear was from the hands of no other than Seto Kaiba.   
__IV___  
He hated it a lot. He was feeling the desperation settle in. the man was getting bolder and bolder each passing hour . He hated that Seiji kept on touching his body without consent. He even forced him into a kiss. He had bitten him hard though enough to make him bleed. He had also tried to come unto him from above he was leaning in when he started kicking when he managed to kick him right on his crotch he had bent over and whimpered in pain. Good. He hoped it had hurt a lil bit more with his high heels. He had been angry but he showed no sign of retaliation but Yami could not trust him. He was daring to do a lot and he could not be sure when this creep would snap and do something to him. It felt as if time was making Seiji realise how truly powerless Yami was.   
__ v__  
They had to be careful there where at least three possible locations for this creep to be in. Seto had made sure to investigate him completely. There were two primary locations where Yami could be and he was not going to alert that creep so they would make a simultaneous attack on both houses in order to not let him scape. Everything needed to be perfect. He was not going to lose Yami not now. His team was ready when Dartz approached him. He had a discussion with the man before but he had made it clear that he didn’t care one bit about the legal procedure. His goal was to get back someone he cared about and nothing was going to stop him specially something as stupid as bureaucracy and the rights of another individual. Specially since said individual had violated Yami’s right in the first place. Whatever the consequences he was going to take them if it meant getting Yami to safety.   
When everything was prepared he received a message from his team. He took his car and drove to their main objective. He was sure Yami was there, of the three locations this one was the most suspicious and it was in his mind the most likely to house Yami. Even if Dartz protested about his methods, it was not surprising when he joined him. The control freak wouldn’t miss the opportunity, it seemed.   
When he arrived he looked at his team and isono approached him to tell him again that everything was ready and they just were waiting for his signal. He nodded and then he gave the signal. The tropes entered the perimeter.  
__VI___  
He heard something hit the door loudly. He had gone upstairs to get some water when he heard the first loud bang on his door. He didn’t under stand what was going on until the third bang when his door was completely destroyed and rushing inside there were a bunch of bulky men with masks on that swarmed his place.it was not long before he realised that he had been discovered and that the men inside his house where searching for Yami. It was horrifying to see how many of them there was. Be fore he could think about anything else he decided to run away into the forest.   
Dartz was just arriving at the scene when he noticed a dark figure leaving the place without thinking about it he got off of his car and started following the individual.  
__VII__  
The seconds passed by and Yami was hyper aware of everything that was going around him.he had heard a lot of footsteps on top of him in that moment he knew that there was someone inside the house. He started screaming for help. If it was someone that could listen maybe they will come to the rescue. He heard a loud bang coming from upstairs and before he knew it a couple of men entered the room and he was left there seeing two men wearing very interesting uniforms and one of the m confirming that the target had been acquired. He was safe! He felt relief. The men looked at him and one directly called him by name and he was astonished. They didn’t look like cops but he was not going to question his luck. One of them confirmed it was him and then proceeded to remove the handcuffs from his wrists. He was so thankful he wanted to cry. In that moment Seto entered the room screaming his name.   
“Yami!”   
“Seto!”  
Kaiba’s relief was evident in his voice when he said his name again. He ran to the bed where Yami was sitting down and grabbed his face with both hands before pressing their foreheads together .   
“You are ok,” he whispered.  
Yami started to cry in that moment. He had been so scared. He felt so violated and vulnerable but he was safe. He was safe! Seto had saved him from a worse fate, of that he was completely sure. He wiped Yami’s tears away.   
“It’s ok, don’t cry. Everything is fine. I’m here”  
Seto looked into his eyes. Those beautiful crimson eyes looked back athim with turmoil. He embraced him. Yami melted in his arms. Deciding it was time to go Seto pulled Yami’s body towards him and passed his arm underneath his legs to carry him bridal- style . He finally had back what was his. The men that were downstairs opened the way and let them pass. Yami relaxed against Seto and passed his hands around his neck. He wanted to go home as soon as possible. He was sure Seto wouldn’t deny him.Isono saw them getting out of the house and walking to the limousine as soon as they were close Isono opened the door and let them in.   
“I leave the rest to you. I want him to suffer, make sure he doesn’t get away” Kaiba ordered before giving the signal to his choffeur to go.

Yami was sitting on his lap and was still trembling lightly. He embraced him tighter and kissed his forehead. So much had happened in the last few hours. The situation could only come close to the time Mokuba was kidnapped. He had failed both times to protect what was dear to him. He wouldn’t fail again…ever again.  
Seto grabbed his chin and kissed him softly. Yami kissed back. Yami felt happy to sshare a kiss with Seto after been assaulted by seiji’s lips. Seto’s kisses were erasing the feeling of those disgusting lips on his. When they parted Seto caressed his cheek.   
“Do you want to call your aunt? She is worried about you and your friends also are worried. Everyone is,” he said.   
Yami nodded.   
He took the phone Seto offered and dialed his aunt’s number.   
Mai valentine was inside her room completely devastated. she was parying for a miracle, when she heard the ring of the phone. She answered immediately.   
“Aunt Mai?”she heard from the other line.   
“Yami?” she asked thinking she must be hallucinating.   
“It’s me,” he answered.  
Mais started crying.   
“Yami, oh my god. I swear I thought I had lost you. Come back home sweetie.I need to see you,” She sobbed.   
“Yes I will.”   
“I’ll be waiting”  
Yaami said goodbye and dialed Mahad. Yami could not even say anything when Mahad started bombarding him with questions.  
“Kaiba san is that you? How is everything? Did you have any luck?”  
“Mahad is me, Yami”  
“Yami!!! Oh Thank God You are ok.” When Mahad said Yami’s name out loud Mana took the phone out of Mahad’s hand.  
“Yaaammmiii!!! You are okay. Omg I thought we had lost you. I was so worried,” she sobbed on the phone.   
Yami smiled to himself. It was nice to see how deeply loved he was.   
“ You are coming home right? Where are you? We are gonna meet you right away,” Mana said.   
“I’ m going back to my aunt’s place soon. So wait for me there”  
“Ok See you soon”  
They hanged up after saying their goodbyes.   
Yami explained to Seto that his aunt wanted to see him immediately. Seto didn’t want to let him go after such an ordeal. He wanted to stay as close as possible. But he accepted the request of letting him go to his aunt. After all, she was Yami’s immediate family. She had rights over him. He called his chauffeur and told him to head to the Mutou’s residence. He would make sure he arrived safely to his house.   
___VIII___  
He was running. He did not know what went wrong. He was sure nobody saw him and that he had gotten away with it. Something has failed. He lost. He lost his dollfie too. And soon he would lose his liberty. He was getting more and more desperate. He needed to scape but how and where? He did not know.   
Dartz was following the suspect as close as he could . He had informed the other officers that he was in the middle of a persecution when they finally stopped. he was standing next to a cliff. There was nowhere else to run. Dartz smirked. Game over .   
“Stop! You are under arrest! Hands up where I can see them!”  
Seiji gulped and turned around to See the other man pointing a gun at him. He was trembling. Everything suddenly became more real when he came face to face with the reality of a cop following him around and ordering him to surrender. He saw dartz coming closer to him.   
“Don’t come closer if you do I’m going to jump,” he threatened.   
It was a weak threat to Dartz. He was sure the coward wouldn’t jump. He notified his partners about the suicidal man anyways.   
“You are under arrest! Surrender right now!” Dartz repeated.   
Seiji walked closer to the edge.   
He looked down. It was high enough to kill him. He swallowed hard. How long could he use the threat anyways? It wouldn’t be long before they arrested him. He was angry he should have kissed his dollfie a little more. He was there where he wanted even if Yami had fought back he had the upper hand. He should have taken advantage of that.   
“It is not my fault!!!”he screamed “He shouldn’t be the way he is. Giving a guy like me false hope! Teasing me whenever I saw him”  
Dartz anger rose at that. This guy was delusional. He would not play the game.   
“Give yourself in. You have nowhere else to run!”  
“No! You are going to arrest me because of him. What else was I supposed to do? He was giving me mixed signals. Why I am the one with problems when all I did was to answer to his flirting” he continued scared and angry.  
“He is just a cheap whore!!!” Seiji howled.  
Dartz walked towards him. He was completely out of patience. It was obvious that he did not regret his actions at all and was more than happy to blame Yami for his obsession. He hoped, he jumped. The world would not miss him.   
“Don’t come closer I’m going to jump!” Seiji repeated his voice cracking a little when he saw the police man walking slowly towards him. He looked back again. He turned and looked down. He was contemplating it. There was no way he would survive if he jumped. He would turn himself in.   
Dartz looked at the man that was looking down. He stepped closer. Seiji was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn’t notice that the other man moving towards him. Before he could realize what was happening…  
He pushed him over the edge with all his force.   
Seiji let out a deafening scream of horror when he realized he was falling.  
It looked like an eternity.   
It was mere seconds instead.   
There was an indescribable sound as the body fell unto the ground.  
Dartz called his partners and proceeded to report the death of the man who had 'jumped' to his death.   
He was truly suicidal, he assured coldly.   
Dartz looked at the corpse without remorse.   
The world was better off without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the new chapter i hope Seiji"s death was not as ridiculous as it sounds to me. XD but he needed to be gone >: ( . lol Now poor Yami is safe and everything will be back to normal. i promise lots of fluff


	15. Welcome back lolita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it took this long. Tbh it was very difficult to write but here it is!

Seto didn't let go of Yami the whole ride towards Mai's house. He did not want to let go of Yami just Yet. He was livid still after Yami have told him how Seiji had violated his body and that the outfit he was wearing belonged to that jerk. Yami wanted to get home as soon as possible and change. He felt dirty in that outfit. He was going to make that jerk pay for what he has done.

Once they were in front of the house they separated and Seto helped Yami out of the car. To their surprise Mai was at the porch waiting for them. Yami run up to her and they hugged. Mai didn’t let go of him for a long time. Seto just observed silently while they both cried silently. They were murmuring to each other making it impossible for Kaiba to know what they were saying. When they got separated. Mai looked back at him and bowed deeply.

“Thank you for bringing him back. There is no way I could ever repay you”

‘”It is okay. I’m not searching for payback. I needed to save him”

Yami called out his name and hugged him which Kaiba reciprocated and Yami said his goodbyes. He was itching to take a bath. Mai thanked him again and entered her house. Yami ran upstairs as soon as the brunet was gone. He took off the offensive outfit and went straight to the bathroom to take a hot bath. Once settled down he let his body relaxed as he submerged himself in the water. He had added a bath bomb. It was amazing to be back home. Everything would be perfect if Seto was with him but he couldn’t deny his aunt of his presence after such an ordeal. He shivered a little when he remembered what had transpired a few hours earlier.  
__II__  
Mai was in the kitchen preparing some food for her nephew. She was glad that Yami had come back and that he was safe. She had to thank Kaiba for that. It was unfortunate to say the least that all of this happened. She had no idea how this would affect Yami. What he went through was not easy.  
She made something quick a couple of tuna sandwiches for them both. She had been so distraught she had not eaten anything. She waited for Yami to come downstairs when he did she announced that she had prepared some food for the both of them. For a moment Yami stopped and realized with a shuddering breath that he really was ok and that his aunt was there with him that they were back together as a family. They still had each other. A couple of tears rolled out. He cleaned his face with his hand. Mai just looked at him worriedly.  
“Are you ok, Yami?”

Yami nodded. “I’m fine” 

They were silent while they ate. It was nice to have some peace after what happened with that madman. Yami smiled he really missed his home, not knowing when he would come back was something that had made him especially unhappy. He recalled the excruciating hours he had spent with Seiji. He shook his head, it was over. He did not need to think about it anymore. When they finished their food they cleaned up. Mai told Yami to come into her bedroom and they both lay down on the bed. They laid there content about being together. His aunt started playing with his blond bangs. They talked about everything that they could think of. Finally Yami asked when he would be able to see Seto again and Mai replied that for the time being she wanted to have an eye on him. Yami just nodded. He understood.  
When midnight came Yami got up and went back to his bedroom. He turned off the lights and got under the covers. He fell asleep however that night he revived the events with Seiji in his dreams and could not sleep well.  
___III____  
Seto contacted Isono again.  
“What is the situation? Was he captured?”he asked.  
“Seto=same we have a problem. He is dead”  
Seto’s eyes narrowed in surprise. “What did you say?!”  
“The body was found at the bottom of a cliff. Apparently, he jumped when he realized he was cornered by the police. They are still investigating”  
Kaiba growled in frustration and anger. So, the bastard had found the easy way out hadn’t he? Instead of facing the consequences he had decided to take his life. His fists clenched. Coward. He had the guts to kidnap Yami but did not have the guts to pay for it. He even took away his right for revenge. The bastard.  
“Keep me informed” he ordered.  
“Yes sir!” Isono replied.  
He stood up from his chair and looked outside his window. The world was a better place without cowards like him in it but the fury that he felt wouldn’t subside so easily. He closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against the window, at least Yami was safe and back at his home even if it was not necessarily next to him. He was at least happy he had Yami back.  
__IV__  
The next morning Yami woke up to his phone vibrating. It was a text message from Seto.

Seto: did you sleep well?

Yami blushed a little. He smiled. Seto was being so kind. Usually he was the one texting him. It was a nice surprise. He answered. He would lie a little bit but he didn’t want to worry Seto with his night terrors. 

Yami: Yes. Thank you for asking. 

He rolled unto his back and closed his eyes again. Five more minutes and then I wake up, he thought. It was not long before Seto replied.  
Seto: Good. Isono will be taking you to school today and will drive you back to you aunt’s place at the end of the day.  
He sighed. He guessed he would not argue, after what happened he did not want to push his luck again. He would let Seto protect him. He got up to start getting ready for school. Luckily he didn’t have to explain anything to anyone.  
When he walked out of the house Isono was waiting for him outside. He greeted the man and he got inside the limousine. The car started moving and he looked out of the window. He felt his nervousness grow. He did not like the attention that the limousine attired but Seto wouldn’t let him go to school. He guess he would have to suck it up. He texted Mahad to let him know he would be arriving soon. Mahad waited for him at the entrance when the limo stopped there were a lot of stares and whispering. As soon as he got off Mahad took the reigns and helped him inside. He could feel his cheeks flush a little when he saw all the people looking at him the whole way inside the school. It was hard enough being Lolita he didn’t need the extra amount of attention the limo gets him.  
As soon as they were alone with Mahad hugged him. Yami hugged back.  
“I’m glad you are safe” said Mahad to brake the silence.  
Yami smiled at him  
“Me too”  
“Mana Too. She will probably be all over you once we see her. She wanted to meet you as soon as possible.”  
He stepped away from Mahad’s embrace. He chuckled. He wanted to see her too.  
“Any news?”  
“Not really, we still need to decide what to do for the photoshoots they wanted you to do and you have to cheer for the sports club. Yami I want you to be sincere with me. Do you still want to continue being the school’s idol after what happened?”  
Yami tensed. He did understand where this was coming from. He just nodded. He had chosen to be the idol to spare Yugi and he was not about to quit doing this not on the school and not on his job. Mahad’s eyes softened.  
“I know you believe you have to but no one is pushing you to do it. If you ever feel that it is enough then tell me. They can and will find someone else” he said calmly while he put a hand on Yami’s shoulders and squeezed it gently.  
That after noon they met with Mana who as soon as she saw Yami she bear hugged him almost chocking him with her enthusiastic embrace. Yami gasped a little bit when she let go. She kissed his cheeks and told him to never do that to them again. She cried a little when she said that but then she wiped it off and smiled again. Then she gave him a package of his favorite cookies as a small welcome back gift. They spent the rest of the afternoon together.  
__V___  
The week was not easy for Kaiba. It was surprising how much a single person could change so much in such a short amount of time. He was missing Yami. It had been a long time since these feelings have invaded his heart. The last time it had been Kisara who had held his heart in this way. It was no longer the case but it was an intense realization to have. He did not know if he should be upset or not about it. It was not like he had a lot of time to think about or rather he didn’t let himself have enough time to think about it. He was working in his office. The last few days Kisara and him have not seen each other. She had been unusually quiet. Things were awkward, he did not want to deal with what was going on either. He had enough excitement with what happened to Yami. In the end the case was still under investigation the police force wanted to determine what had pushed Seiji so hard that he would commit suicide. They had investigated his house. Disgustingly enough, he had a wall dedicated to Yami. He had seen the photos of the investigation. He had a collage of him with different photos at different angles  
___VI__  
Yami has been finally granted permission to visit Kaiba. He was so excited he texted Seto as soon as he was available. He was more than happy to visit the brunet. He had missed him a lot. He would make sure to ask him to come with him to the photo sessions Mahad, Mana and him were planning. He supposed he wouldn’t refuse considering what had happened to him after Seiji. At least he could be there to keep and eye on him or so he hoped.  
Mahad wanted to do a photoshoot at a nearby lake and two other for the flower festival and summer festival. They would do the lake photoshoot that weekend. Yami looked at his phone Seto had texted back telling him that he would be waiting. He smiled. Mahad looked at him and he smiled too. He would stay with his friend until the other got inside the car. It wasn’t long before the limousine appeared and Yami got inside. He waved at Mahad. Mahad waved back.  
The ride did feel longer than usual. He guessed it was because he was impatient. He wanted to see Seto as soon as possible, the minutes felt like hours to him. When the car stopped Yami rapidly got off without letting the chance to Isono to open the door for him. He ran up to the door and rang the door.  
Seto heard the bell. He immediately headed to the door. He had been in the living room enjoying a cup of coffee and some cookies. When he opened the door he found himself with a handful of Yami in his arms and being kissed rather enthusiastically. At first, he was surprised but then he kissed back. The kiss was full of longing and excitement. A minute passed before they parted both gasping for air. Yami smiled and hugged him. Seto just looked at him with mild bewilderment. The sudden display of affection stunning him momentarily. He smiled but Yami could not see him as he was busy embracing the brunet.  
“I think we should enter instead of staying here,” he voiced out when he realized Yami was not moving.  
“I wanted to see you, ”Yami answered as he released the taller man and stepped back giving him enough space to turn and direct them towards the living room.  
They situated themselves in the living room. Yami decided to sit next to Seto on the couch. Yami was so happy to be there with Seto again without a worry in the world. He had planned to cook dinner. Seto appeared to be rather calm. He grabbed the brunet’s hand which startled him a little before he relaxed and let him do as he pleased. Then he started talking about his day. Seto listened to him as he nursed his cup of coffee. Seto felt at peace. He was content to have Yami by his side again. He had a good cup of coffee with him and Yami was safe and back in his arms, everything was fine in the world. Yami leaned against him and rested his head on his arm. Their hands intertwined and he continued talking, Seto listening intently.  
Sometime passed and soon it was time to make dinner. Yami volunteered and Seto accepted but he also made it clear that he would help. They went to the kitchen and Yami guided Seto on what he was supposed to do. It was simple for now he just needed him to make the salad. The brunet took out the vegetables and the rice, so he could put it in the rice cooker. Yami started doing the tamagoyaki on the rectangular pan for egg rolls and he took out the fish and he started preparing it. Seto took out the tsukemono to accompany the rice. The brunet also took out a pot to make a little bit of miso soup. It wouldn’t take long.  
When everything was done they sat on the table ready to eat. It looked good and they were hungry. Yami was making the conversation while they dined. Seto was listening to him as per usual. He didn’t have much to add. His day had been quite busy with work but it was the usual nothing out of the norm so he didn’t feel the need to share the details of it. Yami then took the courage to ask seto.  
“I Wanted to ask you something,” he said.  
Seto looked at him and gestured for him to continue.  
“We were planning to make a photoshoot soon with Mahad and Mana,’ he explained  
Seto nodded.  
“And I wanted to know if you could come with us,” Yami asked hopefully.  
Kaiba swallowed hard. He wanted to say no instantly but Yami was looking at him with guarded hope in his eyes and he didn’t have the heart to say no.  
“When and where?”  
“Tomorrow at the lake. We will leave at 10”  
Seto looked at Yami, his eyes showed how hopeful he was that he would agree. He sighed.  
“Fine. Someone has to keep an eye on you, anyways.”  
“Thank you so much Seto!”  
At that the smaller man got up and kissed him on the lips. It was a quick peck. Yami took the opportunity to take away the dishes and go get the dessert. It was mochi and he made some green tea for them both.  
When dinner was done they went upstairs to get ready for bed. Yami changed in a hurry and went directly to Seto’s room. He laid down on the bed and got comfortable under the covers. Seto got out of the bathroom in his pajamas and saw Yami on his bed. He guessed Yami wanted to sleep with him. It was becoming a habit. He didn’t know if he should stop it or not but after what happened with Seiji having Yami back in his bed did not seem so bad. He walked across the room and turned off the lights and got in bed with Yami. Unknown to him Yami was smiling. He was happy to be with Seto like this, so close, getting ready to sleep and sharing a bed. He took out his tablet he was not ready to sleep yet so he decided to read some reports. Yami on the other hand was tired and was more than ready to go to sleep. After half an hour he realized that Yami had fallen asleep. He looked at him and moved to lean on his side and caressed his cheek. The brunet got moved close enough to kiss his forehead and settled down to read again. Yami smiled in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks for reading this fic. Because of certain circumstances I was forced to delete the first part of this story, I WONT be posting the first part again. Thank you so much for those who had followed the story from the beginning.


End file.
